Une pluie d'automne sur un arbrisseau
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: BL - Siteuk (Super Junior) Park Jungsu, jeune papa d'une petite fille de sept ans, vit seul avec elle, après avoir renoncé à une carrière prestigieuse. Il rencontre Choi Siwon, riche étudiant, qui n'a qu'un souhait : prendre des cours auprès de l'ancien acteur appelé Leeteuk.
1. Chapitre 1

**Pairing :** Siwon x Leeteuk

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, aucun des Suju ne m'appartient, ni les personnages secondaires (MBLAQ, 2NE1, DBSK, etc...). Le scénario est de moi, en revanche. Et les paroles des chansons viennent du site nautiljon.

**Song :** _No other_ - Super Junior

**Petite précision :** De retour avec une autre fiction, un peu plus longue ! Mais pas forcément très régulière ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Kissu

* * *

Les enfants étaient probablement un ensemble de contradictions, et le plus impossible à comprendre. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi agaçants, tout en étant à ce point adorable ? En tout cas, Park Jungsu ne pouvait pas apporter de réponse, alors que sa fille le regardait avec l'air le plus innocent qui soit. L'air innocent, alors qu'il venait de remarquer qu'elle avait tâché son haut avec la soupe qu'il lui avait préparé le matin même. Et bien sûr, il s'en rendait compte devant l'école, ça allait de soit, à cinq minutes de l'appel en classe.  
À genoux devant la petite, Jungsu sortit un mouchoir, et tenta d'essuyer, mais rien à faire, ça avait séché :

- Hye-Ri ! Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?  
- Je sais pas, je l'avais pas vu !  
- Tu pourrais tout de même faire attention, soupira son père avant de ranger le mouchoir.

Trop tard, elle devrait rester comme ça. Tant pis, peut-être que personne ne le remarquerait d'ici le déjeuner, et que la tâche passerait pour une trace du repas. De toute façon, même si la petite aux cheveux mi-longs d'ébène avait l'air sage, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait une attitude de sauvageonne par moment, alors ça n'étonnerait plus personne.  
Tout en restant à genoux, le jeune homme tapota les épaules de sa fille. D'environ une trentaine d'années, cheveux noirs, ses yeux en amande étaient d'une couleur noisette, le ton clair s'accordant parfaitement avec ses lèvres charnues et roses. Clairement, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour une vedette de cinéma, s'il n'avait pas un look aussi négligé. Ses cheveux courts étaient mal coiffés, de belles cernes profondes ornaient ses yeux, et il n'était vêtu que d'un jean troué avec un pull rouge, le tout recouvert d'un imperméable beige assez atroce, mais suffisamment chaud pour le couvrir par cette fraîche matinée d'automne.  
Et de toute façon, il se fichait complètement de l'image qu'il pouvait avoir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que sa fille, habillée d'une petite jupe avec des collants blancs, ainsi que d'un blouson bleu marine, rejoigne sa classe sans problème :

- Bon, tu me promets d'être sage ?  
- Mais tu me le demandes tous les jours !  
- C'est pour que tu n'oublies pas. Regarde, tu viens d'oublier que tu étais tête en l'air.  
- C'est pas vrai !

Jungsu eut un sourire amusé. Oui, Hye-Ri était sûrement la petite fille la plus adorable qu'il lui ait été donné d'avoir, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.  
Doucement, le jeune homme serra son enfant dans ses bras :

- Allez, le bisou de papa.

Hye-Ri s'exécuta, posant ses petites lèvres sur la joue de son père, puis se dégagea pour courir vers l'école. Jungsu soupira, au moins, c'était fait, même s'il détestait être séparé de son bébé ne serait-ce que pour la journée. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, il pouvait s'adonner à d'autres activités, une fois rentré.

De retour à la maison, le jeune homme enleva son imperméable, ainsi que ses chaussures, puis s'approcha du vieux canapé, afin de s'y allonger et s'y assoupir. À chaque fois, il veillait très tard pour avancer l'écriture de ses romans, mais se levait aux aurores afin de s'occuper du repas de sa fille de sept ans, de lui préparer ses vêtements, et de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'école. Et tout de suite après, en rentrant, il rattrapait sa nuit, sur ce canapé.  
Bien sûr, ce serait sûrement plus simple qu'il écrive en journée, et se couche tôt. Mais pour être honnête, Jungsu se sentait plus créatif la nuit, sentant l'inspiration lui venir avec facilité. Et puis, dormir en journée lui permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Son héros attendrait bien avant de mourir.  
Oui, la plupart des histoires de Jungsu finissaient mal. Et pourtant, l'humour noir présent au sein de chacun de ses romans était apprécié de ses lecteurs. Bien sûr, l'écrivain n'avait jamais publié de best-seller, et il ne s'en vanterait pas. Néanmoins, il avait assez de succès pour gagner correctement sa vie et s'occuper de sa fille. Alors tant que ça marchait, il continuait.  
Il continuait, et s'en servait comme défouloir. Peut-être comme tous les autres auteurs, après tout ? Il extériorisait juste son malaise, ses problèmes, en se glissant dans une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne. Ça lui faisait du bien.  
Il ne voulait pas y renoncer, et s'endormit sur cette idée.

Tout en s'extirpant de son sommeil, Jungsu s'étira, avant de regarder sa montre. 14h ? Il était déjà si tard ! Il n'avait même pas mangé... L'écrivain poussa un soupir, et se frotta la tête, à peine réveillé. Bon, la nuit dernière, il n'avait dormi que trois heures, alors il compensait. À ce rythme, il allait vraiment se changer en chouette, ça n'allait pas du tout. Et puis, si jamais Hye-Ri faisait un malaise à l'école ? Bon, pas de soucis, le téléphone le réveillerait sûrement, mais au cas où, il devrait augmenter la tonalité.  
Jungsu se plaça en position assise, puis se mit à réfléchir. Il avait encore deux bonnes heures devant lui avant d'aller chercher sa fille. La première chose à faire, c'était d'aller manger.  
Se laissant guider par ses jambes jusqu'au réfrigérateur, le jeune homme soupira, puis l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien, juste un reste de riz, et un peu de soupe. Bon, tant pis, il s'en contenterait, et ferait un bon repas ce soir. Mais pour cela, il faudrait sûrement faire des courses.

Après avoir terminé son maigre déjeuner, Jungsu alla enfiler ses chaussures et son imperméable. Le temps s'était un peu réchauffé, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Et s'il tombait malade, hein ? Certes, la route jusqu'à la supérette n'était pas vraiment longue, mais c'était toujours au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins qu'une bonne grippe vous tombait dessus.  
Bien vite, le jeune homme arriva devant le magasin, et prit un panier. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que des femmes au foyer, et elles étaient plutôt rares. De ce fait, le jeune caissier semblait mortellement s'ennuyer. Vêtu d'un tablier, il avait presque l'air d'un adolescent exploité par un patron un peu trop profiteur, à cause de son visage enfantin entouré de mèches noires surplombant ses yeux marrons. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, elles, étaient occupées à faire des grimaces pour porter un stylo.  
Jungsu se mit à sourire, et s'approcha du jeune garçon :

- Tu travailles dur, on dirait, Sungmin.

Le concerné fit tomber son stylo, et se redressa, comme s'il était prit en pleine bêtise. Cafouillant quelques mots d'excuses, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jungsu, et poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- Ah, c'est toi !  
- Tu avais peur que ce soit ton boss ? plaisanta le jeune homme.  
- Hm... Pas du tout, mais avoues que ce n'est pas très classe de se faire surprendre avec une bouche en poulpe.  
- Pourtant ça t'allait bien, tu étais mignon avec.  
- Arrête, j'en ai ras-le-bol qu'on me dise ça !

Jungsu éclata de rire, puis salua le caissier, avant de traverser les rayons, afin de prendre ce qu'il manquait. Passant à côté des _ramyuns_, le jeune homme hésita, mais en prit quelques uns. Il faudrait juste empêcher Hye-Ri d'en réclamer à corps et cris, parce que c'est ce qu'elle risquait de faire en apprenant leur existence, et ça le fatiguait d'avance.  
Après être passé près du stand des fruits et légumes frais, le jeune homme osa s'aventurer du côté des gâteaux, et se décida à faire au moins plaisir à sa fille en prenant un paquet de _Peppero_. Et puis, lui aussi aimait ces bâtonnets de chocolat, après tout.  
Une fois à la caisse, Jungsu laissa Sungmin passer les articles, lorsqu'une douce mélodie lui parvint aux oreilles. Tournant la tête, il remarqua qu'elle venait de l'extérieur, et en reconnu sans problème le propriétaire. Un violon. Joué par un jeune homme qu'il connaissait un peu, et qu'il appréciait :

- Ah, le revoilà, fit Sungmin.  
- Il t'embête ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Ça me distrait. Parfois, quand il y a personne, je viens le voir, mais juste quelques secondes.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas laisser la caisse sans surveillance trop longtemps, on ne savait jamais. Mais Jungsu comprenait pourquoi. Le pauvre Sungmin n'avait pas un métier très intéressant, mais n'avait que ça pour l'instant. Il lui avait néanmoins avoué un jour qu'il aspirait à autre chose, comme le dessin. Alors, pendant son temps libre, il gribouillait, et améliorait son art, mais ne montrait jamais ses œuvres, un peu effrayé par la critique.  
« Je les montrerai quand je serai prêt ».  
En attendant, il restait caché, aux yeux de tous, et l'écrivain trouvait ça bien dommage, parce qu'il était sûr que le jeune garçon avait du talent, ayant aperçu quelques unes de ses esquisses, avant qu'il ne les range. Mais bon, il serait patient.  
Remerciant Sungmin, Jungsu prit ses sacs de courses, et sortit pour retrouver enfin le propriétaire du violon.  
Ce dernier était juste en face de la vitrine, son étui ouvert au sol afin d'accueillir la monnaie qui lui serait généreusement donnée. Son visage était résolument concentré, et ses sourcils froncés, tandis que ses cheveux bruns courts semblaient voleter à cause du mouvement. Vu comme ça, il avait presque l'air d'un professionnel, et pourtant, sa petite taille et ses joues de hamster lui radoucissait les traits, donnant une allure d'adolescent.  
Tout d'abord, Jungsu ne fit que l'écouter, encore admiratif. Le jeune garçon face à lui s'appelait Henry, et était un étudiant canadien, d'origine chinoise. Pour arrondir ses fins de mois, tout en suivant ses études, il lui arrivait de jouer du violon par ici, et son talent l'aidait à avoir quelques admirateurs.  
Son emploi du temps, un peu moins.  
Mais sortant de ses réflexions, l'écrivain eut un sourire, et sortit un billet qu'il déposa dans l'étui. Remarquant enfin sa présence, Henry eut un sourire, et stoppa sa musique, avant de regarder le jeune homme :

- _Thank you_.  
- Tu ne devrais pas venir maintenant, il n'y a presque personne.  
- C'est vrai. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ma seule tranche libre dans l'emploi du temps. Et puis, ça n'a pas servit à rien, puisque tu es là.

Jungsu eut un sourire amusé, mais regarda une nouvelle fois le violon du jeune étudiant :

- Fais attention. C'est vrai que le quartier n'est pas trop mal fréquenté, mais on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.  
- Je ne suis pas fou, je ne joue pas aux horreurs qui _suck_.  
- « Horaires », corrigea Jungsu. Je suis bien d'accord, mais prends juste soin de toi.  
- Merci, mais de toute façon, c'est pas bien grave, fit Henry. Il faut se méfier des apparences.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Bah... C'est pas important. Hye-Ri va bien ?

En repensant à sa fille, l'écrivain regarda sa montre, puis répondit :

- Un ange. Mais là, il faut que je rentre, je dois être devant son école dans moins d'une demi-heure, et il faut que je range les courses.  
- Pas de soucis, fit le canadien. _Good bye _!

Puis il reprit son activité. Jungsu eut presque l'impression qu'il le saluait avec la mélodie de son violon, et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'interpréter _Automne_ de Vivaldi. Mine de rien, l'écrivain avait un minimum de culture, et s'en félicita presque.

Activant le pas, les bras chargés, le jeune homme, toutefois, voyait à peine devant lui. Tant pis, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il n'y avait presque pas de voiture, et si c'était le cas, il l'entendrait venir.  
Néanmoins, Jungsu n'avait pas prévu que ce serait contre une personne qu'il entrerait en collision. Suite au choc, tous ses sacs se retrouvèrent au sol, les _ramyuns_ éparpillés, et le paquet de riz faillit s'ouvrir. Un peu paniqué, l'écrivain se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes pour tout ranger, mais heureusement, la personne fit de même :

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle d'une voix grave.  
- Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Jungsu ne résista toutefois pas à l'envie de lever la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui se tenait un homme. Un très bel homme. Ses traits du visage étaient virils, ses yeux noirs perçants, et ses cheveux courts corbeaux lui donnait une allure encore plus charismatique. S'il n'était pas habillé avec un jean serré et un pull en col V blanc sous sa veste noire, l'écrivain aurait presque pu le prendre pour un prince.  
Une vraie muse :

- Vous avez perdu ça.  
- Hein ?

L'inconnu était en train de tendre le sac de légumes, et Jungsu le prit maladroitement, réalisant qu'il avait dû remarqué qu'il le détaillait du regard depuis cinq minutes. C'était vraiment gênant. Et pourtant, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. En fait, il faisait presque de même, ce qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Lui n'était pas aussi élégant, alors il se demandait pourquoi on le regardait de cette façon. Avec son pull rouge sous son imper beige, il faisait presque tâche dans le décor, et le regrettait un peu.  
Pourtant, une nouvelle expression naquit sur le visage de ce bel inconnu. Une expression de surprise.  
Voire même de choc :

- … Leeteuk ? Vous êtes Leeteuk ?

Jungsu se figea immédiatement. Paralysé, comme si on venait de l'insulter, ou de le choquer. Blanc, il se mit presque à trembler, et rangea tout ce qu'il put dans les sacs pour se relever, mal à l'aise.

- _Jungsu..._

- Vous êtes Leeteuk ? répéta l'inconnu.  
- Non... Non...

- _Jungsu. La voiture de Sora est tombée dans un fossé._

Jungsu avait envie de faire taire ce souvenir dans sa tête. Il en avait envie, mais n'y parvenait pas, et ses bras chargés ne l'aidaient guère. Ça, et cet homme qui insistait auprès de lui pour savoir si la personne qu'il était auparavant était toujours présente.  
Non ! Non ! Il était mort et enterré avec elle ! Leeteuk était avec la mère de Hye-Ri, il n'était plus là :

- Vous faîtes erreur, souffla Jungsu.  
- Non, je ne peux pas me tromper, fit l'inconnu avec un ton sûr. Je suis un de vos plus grands fans.

L'écrivain aurait pu serrer les poings, s'il n'était pas chargé. Que pouvait-il bien savoir ?! Et que voulait-il ?! Un autographe ? Ha ! La belle affaire ! Qui en voudrait, maintenant ?  
Si Jungsu s'était installé dans cette banlieue de Séoul, c'était pour avoir la paix ! Alors pas question qu'un crétin vienne tout gâcher.  
Aussi, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains... Et passa devant l'inconnu sans lui adresser un regard, l'ignorant superbement, afin de prendre la direction de sa maison.  
Bon, certes, ce n'était pas une réaction très glorieuse, mais Jungsu s'en moquait. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, et pour ça, il était prêt à se montrer malpoli. Et d'ailleurs, où avaient été ses fans, le jour où il avait révélé l'existence de Hye-Ri, hein ?! Il pouvait parler, ce type !  
Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme ne se retourna pas une seule fois, et arriva enfin devant chez lui, puis déposa ses sacs pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il posa les sacs de courses sur la table, et poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol, ravalant difficilement ses larmes.  
Il ne voulait pas repenser à cette vie qu'il avait eu. Pas alors qu'elle n'était plus là. C'était trop dur. Non, maintenant, il avait Hye-Ri, et c'était sa seule raison de vivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'une bande de vautours viennent détruire la petite sphère de bonheur qu'il avait réussi à construire pour sa fille.  
Tout en inspirant profondément, Jungsu tenta de se calmer. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, ce serait stupide. Ce type penserait sûrement qu'il s'était trompé, et s'en irait. Oui, voilà, il partirait, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
Un rapide aperçu de l'heure lui indiqua qu'il devait vraiment s'activer pour tout ranger, et le jeune homme s'exécuta. C'était bientôt la fin de la classe pour la petite, et il devait aller la chercher.  
N'ayant même pas ôté ses affaires, Jungsu termina rapidement de s'occuper du rangement des courses, puis sortit de la maison, fermant à clé derrière lui.  
Sans s'attendre à tomber une nouvelle fois sur cet inconnu, adossé au mur qui longeait le voisinage. Jungsu aurait presque pu en tomber à la renverse :

- Mais que... Vous m'avez suivi ?!  
- Vous m'avez ignoré, répondit l'inconnu en haussant les épaules.  
- Parce que vous vous attendiez à une réponse en particulier ? ironisa Jungsu. « Oui, bien sûr, c'est Leeteuk, le chanteur-acteur qui a mit fin à sa carrière suite à un scandale ».  
- Donc vous reconnaissez bien être Leeteuk.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Sale type :

- Bien, okay. Oui, c'est moi. Et après ? Vous êtes venus vous moquer ?  
- Je vous ai dit que j'étais un fan.  
- Ha ! Vous n'étiez pas vraiment là quand j'ai eu besoin de vous. Je suppose que vous étiez déçu en me voyant avec un bébé dans les bras, pas vrai ?  
- Non, j'avais de la peine pour vous et votre compagne.

Jungsu écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à tout, sauf à cette réponse. Lorsqu'il avait révélé l'existence de Hye-Ri, ainsi que le fait qu'il s'était secrètement marié avec sa manager, il avait été hué, traîné dans la boue. Et ce type venait lui balancer qu'il avait _de la peine _?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Alors c'est de la pitié que vous avez ressenti ? En me voyant chuter ?  
- Non.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ce qui fit soupirer l'écrivain. Bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus, même si cet homme qui l'avait suivit jusque chez lui l'inquiétait un peu :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je m'appelle Choi Siwon. Il y a huit ans, j'ai vu votre premier film, _Une pluie d'automne sur un arbrisseau_. Et depuis, j'ai vu tous les autres, et j'ai tous vos CDs. J'ai même assisté à certains de vos concerts.  
- Très peu alors, ricana Jungsu, amer. Et alors ?  
- Je n'en reviens pas de vous rencontrer ici.  
- Tu veux un autographe, c'est ça ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de repenser à cette période de ma vie, je marche vers l'avenir, maintenant, et avec ma fille.

Le dénommé Siwon sembla désolé, mais secoua la tête, avant de répondre :

- Je... Je ne sais pas, mais...  
- Bon, maintenant, si vous pouviez m'excuser, j'ai ma fille à aller chercher, alors laissez-moi tranquille.

Ce n'était sûrement pas un journaliste, et de toute façon, son histoire n'était pas intéressante. Jungsu ne cachait plus l'existence de Hye-Ri, et en était même fier. De plus, ce type n'avait pas l'air dangereux, loin de l'image du fan complètement fou qui pourrait le harceler.  
Enfin, il l'espérait.  
Tournant le dos au jeune homme, l'écrivain reprit la route de l'école. Oui, lorsqu'il retrouverait sa fille, sa bonne humeur reviendrait avec.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son enfant. Et pourtant, il était déjà en retard.  
Une fois devant l'école primaire, Jungsu s'aperçut que Hye-Ri l'attendait, mais étrangement, elle n'était pas seule. À ses côtés, un homme, un peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux bruns réunis à l'aide d'une pince, et des grands yeux noisettes, attendait. Son visage innocent semblait chercher quelqu'un, et en repérant le père de la petite, eut un sourire timide :

- Monsieur Park.

L'écrivain reconnu Lee Donghae, le professeur de sa fille, et s'approcha. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la petite avait le visage un peu crotté, et que son collant était à moitié déchiré, ce qui l'inquiéta subitement :

- Mon Dieu ! Hye-Ri !

Que s'était-il passé pour que sa petite fille soit en si mauvais état ?! Une lueur de panique apparut dans les yeux, et Jungsu prit son enfant dans ses bras, alors que cette dernière posait ses petites mains sur son épaule :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune homme au maître d'école, qui semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. Qui a osé brutaliser ma fille ?  
- Hem...

Le professeur Lee sembla mal à l'aise, mais répondit aussitôt :

- Disons plutôt que c'est Hye-Ri qui a infligé une sévère correction au petit Seung-Ji.  
- Pardon ?!

Jungsu regarda sa fille, alors qu'elle montrait les faibles muscles de ses avants-bras :

- Je lui ai mis la pâtée !  
- Non, Hye-Ri ! gronda Donghae. Je t'ai déjà dit, on ne tape pas les autres élèves. Tu aurais pu lui faire mal. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.  
- Mais pourquoi se sont-ils battus ?  
- Apparemment, il lui a dit qu'elle était « jolie », et je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a pas apprécié.

L'écrivain arqua un sourcil, et Hye-Ri gonfla les joues, semblant faire une moue boudeuse. Puis elle murmura d'une petite voix, afin que son professeur ne l'entende pas :

- C'est pas vrai, il a dit autre chose.  
- Qu'a-t-il dit ? chuchota Jungsu.  
- Que le professeur, il était pas beau, et stupide.

Bon, là, Jungsu l'avait comprit, depuis le temps. Interdiction de dire du mal du professeur Lee Donghae. Lui même avait l'impression que s'il s'amusait à le descendre, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.  
Même les gamines de sept ans pouvaient être terribles.  
Surtout Hye-Ri.  
En tout cas, le concerné, lui, ne sembla rien remarquer, et afficha un sourire bienveillant, avant de venir ébouriffer les cheveux emmêlés de la petite :

- Ne fais plus de bêtises, d'accord ? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, et tu as abîmé tes jolis collants.

Hye-Ri fit cette fois sa timide, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père, tel un koala, avant de cacher son visage dans son cou, ce qui fit soupirer ce dernier. Bon, d'un autre côté, il était ravi de voir qu'elle allait bien, même s'il fallait lui expliquer un peu plus de chose sur la vie. Mais Donghae ne s'en formalisa pas :

- Au fait, monsieur Park...  
- Oui ?  
- Avec l'école, nous organiserons un petit spectacle d'ici quelques semaines. Nous avons eu des thèmes différents par classe, et pour la mienne, ce sera une comédie musicale.  
- Vraiment ? Laquelle ?  
_- __Elisabeth_.

Jungsu fut dubitatif. La comédie musicale n'était pas très facile, et surtout, elle n'était peut-être pas très appropriée pour les enfants. Mais Donghae, conscient du malaise, le rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera une adaptation.  
- Oh, vous me rassurez.  
- Mais Hye-Ri n'a pas l'air ravie de son rôle.

Pourquoi donc ? Avait-elle reçu un rôle mineur ? Bon, tant qu'elle ne jouait pas un arbre dans le fond, ce n'était pas si grave, et même ainsi, ça lui suffisait :

- Lequel a-t-elle eu ?  
- Celui de l'ange de la mort.

Jungsu écarquilla les yeux. C'était sûrement l'un des rôles les plus importants, le héros caché. Et elle n'était pas satisfaite ? Bon, d'accord, c'était sûrement moins intéressant, à son âge, que de jouer la princesse Elisabeth :

- Il est très bien, ce rôle, ma chérie.  
- Non, j'aime pas !  
- C'est mon personnage préféré dans la comédie musicale, pourtant.

Immédiatement, Hye-Ri tourna la tête, et regarda son professeur avec de grands yeux surpris :

- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est le plus intéressant.  
- … Mais je sais pas chanter...  
- Je t'apprendrais, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura son père. On répétera ensemble, d'accord ?

Jungsu frotta son nez contre celui de sa fille, qui eut un petit rire, avant de hocher la tête, semblant être d'accord. Rassuré, Donghae croisa les bras :

- Bien, le problème me semble...  
- Mais qui voilà ?

Une voix les interpella tous les trois, et chacun tourna la tête, afin de voir un jeune homme élancé, aux cheveux bruns, une casquette recouvrant ces derniers, s'avancer vers eux, alors que ses yeux malicieux observaient le trio. Jungsu le reconnut aussitôt, et poussa un soupir, tandis que Donghae grinçait des dents :

- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le prof le plus incompétent de cette école, Lee Hyukjae ? ironisa-t-il.  
- Marrant, j'allais te retourner le compliment, fit le dénommé Hyukjae.

L'écrivain les observa tous les deux. Ces deux professeurs étaient sûrement les plus grands rivaux de l'école, et personne ne savait d'où cela venait. Mais ils se battaient sur tous les domaines. Que ce soient les réussites scolaires des enfants, les compétitions de sport, ou même qui avait le moins de chance de perdre un petit pendant une sortie, ils s'affrontaient pour n'importe quoi :

- Alors, commença Hyukjae sur un ton provocant, tu as réussi à trouver ta comédie musicale ringarde ?  
- Tu la catalogues, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.  
- Tu vexes le professeur que je suis.  
- Tu n'as rien d'un prof, à part le nom, soupira Donghae. Tu vas effrayer les parents, on dirait un ado avec cette casquette ridicule.  
- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas tes allures de beau gosse à petit cul.

Écarquillant les yeux, Jungsu voulut protéger les oreilles innocentes de sa fille, et fusilla Hyukjae du regard, qui leva les mains pour s'excuser :

- Pardon, les tics de langage reviennent hors de l'école. Mais à l'intérieur, je reste très propre sur moi, hein.  
- Ça reste à prouver, grinça son collègue. Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?  
- Un spectacle de hip-hop, répondit fièrement le professeur Hyukjae. Après notre passage, ma classe aura tellement marqué les esprits qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas tes mises en scène.  
- Tu veux parier ?!

Les éclairs que se lançaient ces deux-là étaient presque visibles, s'affrontant du regard. Jungsu comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, et surtout, de faire prendre un bon bain à sa fille. Dire qu'il lui avait acheté cette jupe il y a peu de temps :

- Je vous laisse, alors. Au-revoir.

Le jeune homme s'inclina, et les deux professeurs lui rendirent son salut, avant de reprendre leur querelle là où elle s'était arrêtée. Parfois, Jungsu se demandait comment il était capable de laisser sa précieuse fille entre leurs mains.  
Toutefois, il ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps. Hye-Ri étant toujours dans ses bras, il la serra plus fort contre lui en s'apercevant que quelqu'un l'attendait sur le chemin. Une silhouette élégante.  
Choi Siwon.  
Cette fois, son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? ragea-t-il.

Ignorant l'air interrogateur de Hye-Ri, Jungsu laissa Siwon s'approcher d'eux. S'il pouvait le massacrer, tiens... ça le défoulerait bien :

- Oui, je sais ce que je veux, maintenant.  
- Ah parce que vous ne saviez pas, avant ? demanda l'écrivain avec sarcasme. Vous pensez que je suis un génie, ou quoi ?  
- S'il vous plaît...

Cette fois, Siwon était vraiment proche, et Jungsu se sentit soudainement gêné. Même vu d'aussi près, il était magnifique, et le jeune homme se mit à déglutir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le mettait aussi mal à l'aise, cet imbécile ?  
Soudain, la main de l'inconnu agrippa son bras :

- S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi des cours de théâtre !  
- Pardon ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Petite précision** : Chapitre 2 ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Kissu

* * *

Jungsu avait certainement dû mal entendre. Ce... Cet inconnu ? Des cours de théâtre ? Comme ça, là, d'un coup ? Alors qu'il venait de faire resurgir des images du passé que l'écrivain voulait à tout prix oublier ?  
Il pouvait faire une croix dessus :

- Il n'y a pas marqué « agence » sur mon front. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis un peu occupé.  
- Je sais, mais...  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai, hein ?  
- Je vous paierai, bien sûr !  
- C'est non.

Tout en poussant un soupir, Jungsu passa devant Siwon, tenant toujours Hye-Ri dans les bras. Cette dernière, ayant remarqué la présence du jeune homme, tourna la tête pour regarder son papa :

- C'est qui ?  
- Un stalker. Ne le regarde pas.  
- Je ne suis pas un stalker ! protesta Siwon.  
- Ah parce que me suivre jusque devant chez moi et jusque devant l'école de ma fille, c'est quoi pour vous ?  
- J'aimerai juste que vous m'écoutiez.

L'écrivain poussa un soupir, et s'arrêta, avant de se retourner vers Siwon. Oui, il était beau. Il était beau, charismatique, et aussi intimidant. Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant, aussi, à le coller comme ça !

- Quoi ?  
- Vous êtes un homme talentueux.  
- Je l'étais.  
- Non, je sais que vous l'êtes encore, corrigea Siwon. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous, et je sais que si vous me donnez des cours, je pourrai réussir cette audition.  
- Vous voulez être acteur ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

- C'est une audition pour une comédie musicale. Je suis en faculté de gestion-économie, et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des cours en commun. Et maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, je sais que je peux réussir.

Pardon ? Jungsu devait sûrement halluciner. Ce type, devant lui, là, était en faculté ? C'était un étudiant ?

- Je ne suis pas un magicien, grinça Jungsu. Admettons que je vous donne des cours, il vous faudrait un minimum de talent pour y arriver.

Puis il jaugea son interlocuteur, avant de lâcher :

- De toute façon, en ce moment, n'importe qui avec une belle gueule peut passer. Quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Vingt-et-un an.

Cette fois, c'était la goutte de trop. L'écrivain savait qu'il avait une réaction bien trop immature, mais savoir que son interlocuteur, si beau et charismatique, n'était qu'un gamin, l'horripilait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Sans doute représentait-il tout ce que Jungsu n'était plus :

- C'est non, encore. Je ne suis pas non plus ton instrument.

Il venait de passer au tutoiement, désormais, jaugeant presque ce gamin de sept ans son cadet :

- S'il vous plaît, Leeteuk...  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le ton brutal de l'écrivain sembla inquiéter sa fille, qui aussitôt, regarda son papa avec de grands yeux :

- Papa ?  
- Pardon, Hye-Ri...

Poussant un soupir, Jungsu tenta de se calmer, puis répondit :

- Je m'appelle Park Jungsu. Leeteuk n'est plus, d'accord ? Tu auras beau insister, il ne reviendra pas.  
- Je suis prêt à vous payer, les cours ne sont pas gratuits, je le sais, insista Siwon.  
- Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Puis, sur ces mots, Jungsu reprit la route, tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière, en revanche, pouvait clairement voir derrière lui, et se rendit compte que Siwon était en train de les suivre, encore. De ce fait, Hye-Ri ne se retint pas, et lui tira la langue, comme pour l'éloigner.  
Et pourtant, le jeune étudiant ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne répliqua pas, mais continua sa route, comme si de rien n'était.  
Mais leur manège n'échappa pas longtemps à l'écrivain. De plus en plus proche de la maison, il se retourna :

- Tu vas me suivre combien de temps ?  
- Cette fois, je ne vous suis pas.  
- Donc les premières fois, c'était bien ce que tu faisais.  
- C'est à supposer, murmura Siwon. Mais là, je me rends chez un ami qui vit dans le voisinage. À la base, c'est pour lui que je suis venu.

Jungsu grinça des dents, puis arriva enfin devant chez lui. Tout en se retournant, il s'aperçut que Siwon s'était également arrêté. Quelle attitude agaçante !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.  
- Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir.

Toutefois, le jeune étudiant ne s'arrêta pas là, puisqu'il s'approcha de Jungsu, jusqu'à le surplomber de sa hauteur. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui, et l'écrivain s'en sentit intimidé. Par automatisme, et instinct protecteur, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Hye-Ri, même s'il sentait qu'il était sûrement le plus en danger.  
Cette lueur dans les yeux de Siwon le mettait mal à l'aise, et il se mit à déglutir lorsque ce dernier approcha ses lèvres pour souffler :

- Je ne renoncerai pas.

Son souffle chaud caressa la joue de Jungsu, qui se mit à frissonner. Ravi de son effet, Siwon lui adressa un sourire, avant de le saluer, et de s'éclipser pour de bon.  
L'écrivain, en revanche, était complètement figé. Il dut même attendre que sa fille tapote sa joue pour le réveiller :

- Papa ! C'était qui, ce monsieur ?  
- Si seulement je savais...

Jungsu avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre se cachait derrière Choi Siwon. Et ça l'inquiétait presque.

Après avoir salué les parents de son ami, Siwon s'inclina poliment, enlevant ses chaussures, puis se rendit à l'étage, afin d'arriver devant la chambre de son collègue de faculté. Toquant à la porte, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'invita tout de même.  
Devant son ordinateur, Cho Kyuhyun, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux noirs, portait un casque, et tapait de façon virulente sur sa souris, tout en pestant sur tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée :

- MAIS CREVE !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Siwon décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, et s'approcha pour enlever le casque de son ami, qui écarquilla les yeux, comme arraché à son monde :

- Que...  
- Ce n'est pas très poli de me faire attendre.  
- Mais crève toi aussi !

Le geek de service mit son jeu en pause, se déconnectant du réseau, et se retourna pour arracher le casque des mains de son ami, qui ne fit que sourire d'avantage :

- J'étais en plein milieu d'une partie super importante, là !  
- Avec toi, toutes les parties de _Starcraft_ sont importantes.  
- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Il fallait prévenir que, pour toi, « j'arrive dans cinq minutes » signifierait « tu vas poireauter pendant trois quart d'heure » !  
- Désolé... J'ai eu un imprévu.  
- C'est ça.

Kyuhyun sembla bouder, mais Siwon comprit que c'était un simple reproche, et non pas une réelle dispute. Doucement, il posa une main sur le crâne de son ami, et ébouriffa ses cheveux :

- Tu as l'air bien excité. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, ménage-toi, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital.  
- C'est bon, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! protesta Kyuhyun.

Siwon secoua la tête, et frotta les cheveux de son ami geek. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait eu un grave accident de voiture, dont il s'était sorti de justesse, et le jeune étudiant avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il était vraiment très proche de Kyuhyun, malgré les apparences, et le perdre aurait presque pu le détruire. Alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à le couver, ce pourquoi il s'était aussi porté volontaire pour lui amener les cours.  
Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il venait enfin chez lui :

- Enfin, assieds-toi, maintenant que t'es là, murmura Kyuhyun.

Siwon s'exécuta, et prit place sur le lit, avant de sortir les documents plastifiés qu'il tendit à son ami :

- Tiens, voilà.  
- Merci. Ça me manquait pas, tiens. Ce sont les notes de Seungho ?  
- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a donné tes cours.

Après tout, s'ils allaient à la même université, ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes types de cours, Kyuhyun fréquentait un cursus informatique. Ils n'étaient ensemble que pour la gestion. Mais le geek sembla s'en contenter, et rangea rapidement les dossiers, avant de se tourner vers Siwon :

- Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu prit autant de temps ? Ta voiture a eu une panne ?  
- Non, j'ai même réussi à me garer. Mais...

Le jeune étudiant ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il pourrait oublier l'un de ses amis, alors qu'il y tenait réellement. Surtout en sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide.  
C'était le fait d'avoir revu Leeteuk, après toutes ces années.  
Non. Pas Leeteuk :

- Kyu.  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que tu connais Park Jungsu ?  
- Qui ?  
- Un brun qui vit dans le quartier, avec une petite fille.

Kyuhyun ne sembla pas réfléchir bien longtemps, et hocha la tête :

- Oui, je vois qui c'est. Sa gamine est venue jouer devant la maison, une fois. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais.  
- On peut dire ça.

Une fois de plus, Siwon replongea dans ses pensées, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami geek. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise de bureau, puis appuya sur le front du jeune étudiant :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça a l'air de te travailler.  
- Kyu, dis-moi... Comment tu ferais pour convaincre quelqu'un de te venir en aide ?  
- Ça dépend. Si c'est un ami, ça doit couler de source, non ?  
- Oui, mais si la personne ne te connaît pas ?  
- Tu demandes des services aux inconnus, toi ?

Siwon fronça les sourcils :

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Disons que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, mais lui ne te connaît pas. Tu sais que c'est le plus apte à te venir en aide, mais il est sceptique. Comment fais-tu pour le convaincre ?  
- Je lui montre ce que je vaux.

Le jeune étudiant arqua un sourcil, mais Kyuhyun ne tarda pas à s'expliquer :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux. Mais prouve que tu as quelque chose, montre pourquoi il devrait t'aider. Attire son regard.

Le pire... C'est que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Siwon remercia Kyuhyun avec un sourire, et décida de se consacrer à son ami. Il trouverait bien un moyen en rentrant chez lui, de toute façon.

- Tu regardes pas, hein !  
- Hye-Ri, j'ai changé ta couche et je t'ai habillée. Ça fait que je t'ai déjà vue nue une centaine de fois.  
- Regarde pas quand même !

Jungsu eut un petit sourire amusé, adossé au mur du couloir tandis que sa fille était en train d'enlever ses vêtements dans la salle de bain. Puis, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau, il comprit qu'elle était enfin dans la baignoire, et mit sa main sur ses yeux, avant d'entrer :

- C'est bon ? Je peux enlever ma main ?  
- Non ! Non pas encore !

Après quelques secondes, bien installée, la petite Hye-Ri donna enfin le signal :

- C'est bon !

L'écrivain continua de sourire, et recouvra enfin la vue. Doucement, il ramassa les vêtements de sa fille pour les mettre dans le panier à linge. Tant pis pour le collant. En revanche, il fut amusée de voir son bébé patauger dans la mousse du bain, cachant son corps nu :

- Dit donc, Hye-Ri, c'est pas fait pour jouer.  
- Maiiiis !  
- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Après avoir déposé le panier à linge, Jungsu s'empara du gant de toilette, et ne laissa pas à sa fille l'occasion de s'échapper. Il prit son visage, et commença à frotter :

- Haaa !  
- Arrête de gigoter !

Malgré ses menaces, le pauvre écrivain était désormais recouvert d'eau savonneuse, mais il s'en fichait bien. Après tout, c'était ça aussi, être père. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ses vêtements lui avaient coûté une fortune :

- J'aime pas !  
- Tu as le visage tout crotté, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Tout en frottant avec force, mais en essayant de ne pas faire mal à Hye-Ri, Jungsu effaça toutes les traces de terre et de boue, et se recula :

- Voilà, maintenant, tu peux nettoyer le reste.

Pour seule réponse, Hye-Ri tira la langue, et Jungsu s'empressa de la réprimander :

- On ne tire pas la langue, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est malpoli.

Toutefois, son sourire ne devait sûrement pas être très convaincant. Tant pis, de toute façon, il était trop content qu'elle aille bien pour la gronder.  
Une fois dans la cuisine, le jeune homme reprit la préparation du repas, terminant d'éplucher les légumes, avant d'entamer la viande. Néanmoins, la rencontre avec cet étudiant ne cessait ne le perturber. Il avait dit être un fan... Et il ne mentait sûrement pas. Mais à vingt-et-un ans... ça signifiait qu'il devait avoir à peine quinze ans, au bas mot, quand s'est produit le scandale. Et pourtant, il l'avait reconnu presque en un clin d'œil.  
Alors qu'à l'époque, Jungsu était blond, et bien plus maquillé, avec un goût vestimentaire à en faire pâlir d'envie certains stylistes. Quelque part, en fait, l'écrivain se sentait presque... Flatté ? Et même si sa chute avait été terriblement douloureuse, il devait avouer que tout cet amour lui manquait.  
Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait plus droit.  
Alors pourquoi ? Était-il fan au point... De ne pas l'avoir oublié ? Il n'était pas comme ces jeunes filles qui changeait d'idole dés qu'un autre plus talentueux ou au physique plus avantageux faisait son apparition...  
Oui, Jungsu ne pouvait se mentir, il était curieux. Mais de là, à donner des cours... ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué ou chanté quelque chose. Alors pas question.  
Un peu plus tard, Hye-Ri sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de son petit corps :

- J'ai fini !  
- Attends.

Jungsu coupa le feu, puis alla vers sa fille afin de la sécher, frottant avec énergie. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment prête, il lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers sa chambre, et lui sortit son pyjama :

- Tiens.

Hye-Ri garda toutefois la serviette, ne voulant pas que son père la voit nue, ce qui le fit soupirer, avant de quitter la chambre. Sa fille arrivait à un âge où elle devenait pudique, et ça le rendait presque nostalgique. Dire qu'avant, elle courrait nue partout dans la maison dés la sortie de la douche...  
Mais bon, tant pis. Chaque évolution apportait son lot de richesse, et Jungsu était ravi de vivre toutes ces périodes avec son enfant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.  
De ce fait, il ne fit que répondre :

- Je retourne m'occuper du dîner. En attendant, je veux que tu fasses tes devoirs.  
- D'accord !

Jungsu eut un nouveau sourire, puis retourna à sa cuisine.

Une fois le dîner préparé, et installé sur la table, l'écrivain alla chercher sa fille :

- Hye-Ri, viens manger.

La petite se leva de son bureau, et suivit aussitôt son papa, attirée par la bonne odeur de viande sautée, et alla se laver les mains, avant de s'asseoir sur le coussin. Puis elle attendit le feu vert, que Jungsu lui donna :

- C'est bon, tu peux manger.  
- Bon appétit !

Hye-Ri n'attendit pas pour prendre ses baguettes, et dévora la viande et le riz :

- Pas si vite ! sermonna Jungsu.  
- Pardon.  
- Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.  
- Voui.

Ralentissant le rythme, la petite continua de mâcher. Mais une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Jungsu demanda, après avoir avalé sa propre portion :

- Tu as peur, pour la comédie musicale ?  
- Non... Mais je sais pas comment faire.  
- Comment quoi ?  
- Les autres vont se moquer de moi. Et j'aime pas ça.

L'écrivain posa ses baguettes, et prit un verre d'eau, afin d'en boire une gorgée :

- Ma chérie, être sur scène, c'est s'exposer au regard des autres. J'ai eu peur, moi aussi, quand j'ai commencé. Mais après, j'en suis presque tombé amoureux.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider. Je ne sais pas encore comment monsieur Lee va adapter l'histoire, mais je peux t'apprendre quelques chansons d'abord, tu ne penses pas ?  
- Oh oui, je veux bien !  
- Je t'en chanterai une pour dormir, comme avant.  
- Ouiiii !

Hye-Ri sembla ravie, ce qui mit un peu de baume au cœur de son papa. Il ne voulait mettre son art qu'au service de sa fille, et rien d'autre. Le reste du temps, il ne voulait pas y penser.  
Il n'y avait qu'elle qui méritait son attention, après tout :

- Tu crois que le professeur sera content de moi ?  
- Sûrement, marmonna Jungsu en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, ce garçon.  
- C'est pas un garçon ! C'est nul les garçons, d'abord, ils passent leur temps à se taper dessus, et ils sont pas propres.  
- …

Jungsu ne savait même pas si sa fille plaisantait :

- Tu n'es pas mieux, parfois.  
- Mais moi, c'est seulement quand on m'y oblige !  
- Si tu n'aimes pas les garçons, avec qui vas-tu te marier, plus tard ?  
- Bah avec papa ! Ou avec le professeur !

Bon... Peut-être aussi que l'écrivain plaçait la barre un peu trop haut, sa fille n'ayant que sept ans. Il était normal qu'elle tienne ce genre de discours. Néanmoins, Jungsu eut un sourire, et se redressa pour s'approcher de sa fille, qu'il prit dans ses bras :

- Ne quitte pas papa, alors, petite sauvage.  
- Mééé !

N'étant pas contente du fait que son père l'ait empêché de finir sa viande, la petite protesta, et se mit à gigoter, ce qui amusa plus l'écrivain qu'autre chose. De toute façon, il était plus heureux ainsi.  
Son rayon de soleil, c'était Hye-Ri.

Le lendemain matin, une fois prêt, Jungsu passa en revue la tenue de sa fille, voulant éviter une histoire de tâche comme la veille. Mais cette fois, Hye-Ri avait mangé correctement, heureusement.  
Habillé plus sobrement, avec un pull-over bleu marine et un pantalon de sport, Jungsu enfila son imperméable, et prit la main de sa fille :

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?  
- C'est bon !  
- Allons-y alors.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Jungsu prit le chemin habituel de l'école. La veille, il avait rechanté devant son enfant. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et l'exercice semblait lui avoir plu. Au moins, elle était sûrement un peu plus motivée pour tenir son rôle.  
Sa bonne humeur venait d'atteindre un nouveau stade.  
Jusqu'à entendre une voix derrière lui :

- Nae mal deureo jullae amu maldo haji malgo na sashireun neomuna buranhae  
(_Peux-tu entendre mes mots ? Ne dis rien pour l'instant_)  
Nega eobneun haru eotteohke gyeondilji jeongmal molla  
(_En réalité, je suis si inquiet…Comment puis-je vivre sans toi chaque jour ?_)  
Uri kkeutshi aniraneungeol ara  
(_Je sais que ce n'est pas encore terminé_)  
Naega eobneun binjarie honja apa uljineunma  
(_Mais ne pleure pas à cause du vide que j'ai laissé_)

En entendant ce chant, Jungsu se figea. Reconnaissant la voix, il se retourna, Hye-Ri tout aussi surprise.  
Siwon se tenait là, à genoux. Même de cette façon, il restait élégant, c'en était presque déroutant. Mais le pire, pour l'écrivain, était sûrement sa voix. Elle était suave, grave, et surtout, belle. Non, l'étudiant qui se trouvait devant lui n'était sûrement pas un mauvais chanteur, c'en était même tout le contraire.  
Mais... Pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson ?!

- Naege boyeojwottdeon ne sarangeul gieokhalge geu nugudo daeshinhal su eobneun  
(_Je me souviendrai de l'amour que tu m'as donné. Personne ne peut te remplacer_)  
Dan hanaeui sarang nae gaseum gipi neol dama dullae  
(_Cet amour unique, je le garderai au fond de mon coeur_)  
Orae gidarige haeseo mianhae  
(_Je suis désolé de te faire attendre si longtemps_)  
Nae pyeongsaenge hanappunin neoneun jeongmal teukbyeolhan geol  
(_Dans ma vie, il n'y a que toi de si extraordinaire_)  
- Siwon...

Le jeune étudiant s'arrêta, regardant Jungsu dans les yeux, alors que ce dernier déglutissait. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, et Hye-Ri sembla froncer les sourcils, de son côté :

- Tu chantes bien, mais t'es un stalker !  
- Hye-Ri !  
- Désolé, Jungsu. Je sais que je ne viens pas au bon moment.  
- C'est l'heure qui te trouble, toi ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un reprendre une de mes chansons pour me jouer la sérénade en plein milieu de la rue...

Il était presque en train d'en rougir, et espérait que personne ne les avait vu. Mais loin de s'en déplaire, Siwon ne fit qu'afficher un sourire, et s'approcha :

- _Only U_... C'est une de mes chansons préférée.  
- Pourquoi l'avoir chantée ici ?

Jungsu sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, et les souvenirs commençaient presque à refaire surface. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de sa fille, comme si elle était le seul moyen dont il disposait pour se protéger :

- Pour vous montrer ma valeur. Je suis plus que déterminé à vous montrer ce dont je suis capable, pour que vous me preniez comme élève.  
- Je... Je croyais que tu voulais être acteur.  
- C'est une comédie musicale, je vous l'ai dit. Comme pour votre fille. Apprenez-moi, comme elle.  
- Dit donc...  
- Ah non !

Hye-Ri s'accrocha à la jambe de son père, et toisa Siwon du haut de son mètre dix :

- C'est mon papa, pas le tien !

Jungsu poussa un soupir, et frotta les cheveux de sa fille, avant de regarder Siwon :

- Je suis occupé. Je suis en retard pour rendre mes pages, et en l'occurrence, je m'occupe déjà de la comédie musicale de ma fille.  
- Je suis prêt à apprendre en même temps qu'elle.  
- Parce que tu penses que passer une audition, c'est le même niveau de travail qu'un spectacle scolaire ?  
- Laissez-moi juste tenter ma chance.

L'écrivain arqua un sourcil. Siwon semblait tellement motivé qu'il en était mal à l'aise. Et puis, il était vrai qu'il avait une voix magnifique... En tant qu'artiste, Jungsu s'en voudrait toute sa vie si un tel talent se perdait. Et par sa faute, en plus, parce qu'il était prêt à parier que, pour Siwon, c'était lui ou personne, vu sa motivation :

- Bon... On va en discuter plus tard, d'accord ? Laisse-moi juste déposer ma fille.  
- C'est d'accord !

Le jeune étudiant avait vraiment l'air ravi, vu le sourire éclatant qu'il affichait. Et Jungsu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les petites fossettes qui s'étaient creusées. Ce gamin avait vraiment tout pour lui, c'était sûrement un vrai tombeur.  
Poussant un soupir, Jungsu s'approcha de l'école, puis se tourna vers Hye-Ri :

- Sois sage, d'accord ?  
- Tu vas rester avec le stalker ?  
- On va juste avoir une discussion de grands.  
- Je l'aime pas. En plus il est moche.

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ça :

- Voyons, il n'est pas moche du tout, où vas-tu chercher ça ?  
- Il est pas beau, je trouve. Le professeur est mieux.

En même temps, Donghae et Siwon n'avaient absolument pas le même type de beauté, et surtout, Hye-Ri semblait adorer le premier, et détester le second, alors... D'un autre côté, il se voyait mal expliquer ça :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. Allez, vas-y, où tu vas être en retard.  
- Oui !

La petite fille embrassa la joue de son père, puis se précipita vers l'entrée de l'établissement, sous le regard bienveillant de son papa.  
Mais une ombre derrière le fit revenir à la réalité :

- Alors pour votre fille, je ne suis pas beau ?

Jungsu sursauta, et se retourna, se rendant compte que Siwon était derrière lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il allait vraiment tuer ce gamin !

- T'es obligé d'apparaître comme ça?! Et oui, tu n'as pas l'air de lui plaire.

Et pourtant, un sourire restait dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune étudiant :

- Mais pour vous, je le suis ?

Le rouge grimpa bien vite aux joues de l'écrivain, qui fronça les sourcils, et tenta de camoufler sa gêne par la froideur :

- Sans plus. Bon, si tu veux discuter, suis-moi.

Jungsu dépassa le jeune étudiant, afin de reprendre le chemin de son domicile. Siwon le suivit docilement, mais ne put s'empêcher de frémir, sachant qu'il verrait sûrement l'intérieur de la demeure de celui qu'on appelait autrefois Leeteuk.  
Et qu'il serait seul avec lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Petite précision :** Chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture à vous, profitez bien, fufuh

* * *

C'est le cœur battant que Siwon entra chez Jungsu, alors que ce dernier lui indiquait de venir à sa suite. Un peu nerveux, le jeune étudiant hocha la tête, puis enleva ses chaussures. Il n'y avait pas d'étage, et finalement, l'écrivain et sa fille vivaient dans un lieu assez petit. Le salon était juste à côté de l'entrée, et le couloir semblait mener vers plusieurs pièces, sûrement les chambres et la salle de bain. La cuisine, elle, était officiellement à l'intérieur du salon, au vu de tous les ustensiles. C'était petit, mais bien aménagé, et surtout, très propre.  
N'osant prendre la parole, Siwon suivit Jungsu, qui le fit asseoir sur le canapé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Je n'ai pas d'alcool, par contre.  
- Je ne tiens pas à boire à 9h du matin, surtout que j'ai un cours dans peu de temps.  
- Très bien, alors de l'eau.

Le jeune étudiant ne releva même pas le ton plutôt sec de Jungsu, laissant ce dernier lui servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Puis il leva la tête, et regarda l'écrivain prendre place. Les années et la fatigue avaient vraiment creusé ses traits, et il était vrai qu'il était moins attirant avec des cheveux bruns, que l'époque où il était blond. Mais d'un autre côté, Siwon le préférait ainsi.  
Comme dans ce film.  
Avec une autre coupe quand même :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes de cette façon ? demanda soudainement Jungsu, faisant sursauter Siwon.  
- Pour rien...  
- Tu voulais voir à quel point j'avais changé ?

Jungsu semblait amer, mais le jeune étudiant secoua aussitôt la tête :

- Non.  
- C'est ça... Enfin, bref, on n'est pas là pour parler du passé.  
- Oui. Vous acceptez de me donner des cours ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Siwon se mit à déglutir, serrant son verre dans la main, tandis que l'écrivain semblait chercher ses mots :

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai été assez perturbé. Je... Je dois dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude...

Jungsu inspira profondément :

- Pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de professeurs qui ont fait carrière, et vu la façon dont tu t'habilles, je suis prêt à parier que tu as assez d'argent pour prendre des cours avec eux.  
- Personne n'a votre talent.  
- Je t'en prie, garde tes compliments pour toi.  
- Non, c'est la vérité. Peut-être que pour les autres, vous n'étiez qu'un bon acteur, mais pour moi, vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça. Je... Je vous admire vraiment, depuis longtemps.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'homme que l'on appelait auparavant Leeteuk se mit à rougir. Peu habitué à ce genre de flatterie. Baissant la tête pour essayer de réfléchir, et de se remettre les idées en place, Jungsu n'arrivait même plus à formuler une phrase :

- Je... C'est... Oh, et arrête de te foutre de moi ! gronda-t-il en voyant le nouveau sourire à fossettes de Siwon. Respecte un peu tes aînés !

Sale gosse.

- Bon, jouons carte sur table. Alors, pour toi je suis le meilleur, et c'est pour ça que tu veux que je t'aide pour ton audition, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est pour quelle comédie ?  
- Je ne sais pas, apparemment, c'est une œuvre originale. Il faudra juste se présenter avec un des thèmes donnés, pour voir qui sera prit en fonction des personnages. Mais je n'ai pas encore choisi.  
- Très bien, soupira Jungsu. Mais avant ça, tu as déjà prit des cours de chant ? De théâtre ?  
- Non... avoua piteusement Siwon.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?

Non pas que ça le dérangeait de voir ce gamin arriver avec des rêves plein la tête... Quoique, si, en fait ! Mais le pire, c'était de voir un talent pareil, sans le moindre travail :

- Tu n'as jamais chanté devant un public, mais pour le faire dans la rue, là, par contre, tu te lâches !  
- Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais plus que déterminé. J'ai toujours chanté à ma façon, j'ai travaillé ma voix seul, et devant des amis, seulement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ce ne sont pas des choses qui sont au goût de mon père.

Jungsu fut un peu surpris, mais hocha la tête. Lui, en revanche, n'avait jamais connu son père, mais avait eu la chance que sa mère le pousse à réaliser ses rêves, même si la chute avait été très brutale. Si seulement elle pouvait être encore en vie, aujourd'hui :

- C'est pour ça que tu suis des études plus... Classiques ?  
- Il veut que je reprenne sa boîte, dans l'avenir, alors il m'a envoyé dans cette faculté. Mais ça ne change en rien ma détermination.  
- Hm... Tu es conscient que si tu réussis cette audition, il faudra bien le lui avouer.  
- Oui, mais il y a une différence entre avouer un rêve, et avouer qu'on a été sélectionné.  
- Certes...

L'écrivain était tout de même mal à l'aise avec ça. Mais d'un autre côté... Siwon n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Bon, il avait des méthodes plutôt expéditives, certes. Mais il était talentueux, c'était indéniable, et surtout, il en avait la volonté. Il avait envie de travailler dur pour atteindre cet objectif, ça se voyait. Et Jungsu ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.  
Il était trop gentil :

- Bon... écoute, je suis d'accord pour essayer de voir ce que tu vaux. Je suis disponible toute la journée normalement, mais j'aimerai rattraper ma nuit, donc pas avant 11h, et je dois aussi m'occuper de la maison, donc à moins de vouloir travailler avec Hye-Ri, je...  
- Ne serait-ce pas plus simple que je vous donne mon emploi du temps ? Et vous pourriez sélectionner les moments qui vous arrangent.  
- Ça me va.

Siwon prit son sac, et sortit une feuille de papier, avant de la donner à Jungsu. Ce dernier la prit, et y jeta un coup d'œil :

- Tu n'as pas d'activité extra-scolaire ?  
- On va dire que je suis en train de m'inscrire, répondit le jeune étudiant avec un sourire.  
- Bon, très bien. Mais alors ne te plains pas ! Je ne te donnerai pas d'excuse, si tu me fais perdre mon temps. Hors de question que tu viennes une ou deux fois, et qu'après, tu abandonnes !  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention. En revanche, j'héberge un étudiant chinois, et...

Voyant le regard noir de Jungsu, Siwon termina sa phrase en secouant les mains :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il passe le plus clair de son temps chez mon meilleur ami, alors il n'y aura pas de problème.  
- J'espère bien.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps, néanmoins, Jungsu ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et ton audition, elle est pour quand ?  
- Mi-décembre.  
- C'est tôt ! Enfin, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

L'écrivain se gratta la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux en regardant l'emploi du temps de son élève. Il avait peu de matières, finalement, ce qui expliquait son temps libre, mais elles avaient l'air tellement compliquées qu'il devait sûrement beaucoup les travailler à la maison. Les facs comme ça, ce n'était pas de la rigolade, surtout à son niveau. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, s'il venait le voir, il devait en prendre la responsabilité. Non mais ! Jungsu aussi, avait des obligations :

- Bon, il faut qu'on s'y mette le plus rapidement possible, alors. Tu es libre, tout à l'heure, entre 15h et 16h, à ce que je vois.  
- Oui. J'ai un autre cours à 18h, mais ça me prends peu de temps pour venir en voiture.  
- Que c'est pratique, ironisa Jungsu. Enfin, voilà ce que je te propose : Donne-moi la liste des thèmes, et réfléchis à celui que tu veux jouer. Pendant ce temps, je préparerai des exercices, et tout à l'heure, tu me diras lequel tu veux tenter pour qu'on le démarre. Ça te va ?  
- Très bien.

Siwon eut un sourire, puis se redressa doucement, avant de répondre devant la mine interrogative de Jungsu :

- Je vais rentrer. J'ai bientôt mon cours qui commence, et vous voulez sûrement dormir avant. Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme.

Le jeune étudiant n'attendit même pas de réponse, ayant déjà posé sa main sur la joue de l'écrivain, afin de faire passer son pouce le long des cernes de ce dernier. Il était bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et pourtant, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Et il en allait de même pour Jungsu, qui était vraiment peu habitué à ce contact.  
Immédiatement, ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il repoussa la main de son élève :

- Hm... Tes thèmes.  
- Bien sûr.

Siwon recula, puis sortit un autre papier de son sac, afin de le donner à son professeur. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et mit ses chaussures. Jungsu ne cessa de le détailler du regard, toujours aussi impressionné par sa carrure. Non, vraiment, s'il avait aussi du talent pour jouer, il était certain que les agences se l'arracheraient. Étonnant que personne ne l'ait repéré plus tôt :

- Je vais y aller, déclara le jeune étudiant. À tout à l'heure, alors... Professeur ?  
- Non, c'est bon, Jungsu, ça m'ira. Je n'ai pas encore trente ans, et ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieux grincheux.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune étudiant eut un fin sourire, et hocha la tête :

- Très bien. Au revoir, Jungsu.

Puis il quitta la maison. L'écrivain, lui, était désormais seul.  
Et bizarrement, il ressentait déjà comme un vide.  
Secouant la tête pour se remettre de ses esprits, Jungsu alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, là où Siwon se tenait quelques instants auparavant. La sensation en était presque bizarre, mais il décida néanmoins de se concentrer sur cette fameuse liste de thèmes. Après tout, il se souvenait encore des exercices qu'il avait eus. Et ça l'avait bien aidé.  
Alors autant l'utiliser sur son élève, même si ça promettait d'être difficile.

* * *

Après avoir dormi quelques heures, Jungsu avait pu manger un peu, puis s'était occupé du ménage, ayant noté tous les exercices nécessaires sur un brouillon. Mine de rien, et sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait aucune envie d'accueillir Siwon dans un endroit sale. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu l'une des peluches de Hye-Ri traîner derrière le canapé, sinon, Jungsu se serait senti mort de honte.  
Les exercices étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus que l'élève. Et comme si ce dernier l'avait entendu, la sonnerie se fit retentir.  
Pile à l'heure.  
Il était vraiment impatient. Même si c'était un sale gosse, il avait une attitude qui mettait du baume au cœur.  
Sans attendre, Jungsu alla ouvrir à son élève, qui entra après l'avoir à nouveau salué. Ôtant ses chaussures, il se rendit au salon, et se tourna vers son professeur, qui prit les exercices, et demanda néanmoins :

- Tes cours se sont bien passés ?

Siwon écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il était étonné de voir Jungsu lui poser une telle question. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-ce trop personnel ?

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?  
- Non, fit Siwon en affichant un nouveau sourire. J'étais juste étonné. Mais oui, mes cours se sont bien passés, merci.

Jungsu hocha la tête, encore un peu mal à l'aise :

- Et j'ai réfléchis au thème, continua le jeune étudiant.  
- Ahhh, bien ! D'ailleurs, je pense que cette comédie va plutôt être une tragédie. Du moins, quand je vois les thèmes, s'ils sont associés à des rôles. Alors ? Je parie que tu voulais le méchant charismatique, pas vrai ?  
- Non, je voulais le héros sombre.

Un froid sembla s'installer entre eux. Siwon semblait mal à l'aise, et Jungsu s'en voulut de l'avoir catalogué aussi vite :

- Ah, euh, mais c'est bien aussi, hein ! Et puis, c'est sûrement le rôle principal, donc tu as raison de le prendre.  
- J'ai une tête de méchant charismatique ?  
- Quoi ? Ah, non, non, pas du tout !

Vraiment, il avait été idiot :

- J'ai juste dit ça pour... Pour plaisanter.  
- Ah bon ? se rassura Siwon tandis qu'un nouveau sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Jungsu.

Voyant que, de toute façon, il avait raté son coup, l'écrivain prit la feuille d'exercice, et chercha ce qu'il avait prévu pour les héros de type tragédie. Normalement, un cours devrait durer plus longtemps, et surtout, il fallait travailler d'autres rôles, car Siwon n'allait pas rester enfermé dans ce genre de thème toute sa vie, ou ce serait sa mort en tant qu'acteur :

- Bon, on va commencer comme ça. Je veux juste voir ce dont tu es capable, niveau tragédie. Avant toute chose, tout l'art d'un acteur, c'est d'exprimer une émotion, même quand il est silencieux.  
- Les expressions ?  
- C'est ça. Il faut que même lorsque tu te taises, que ce soit en chant ou en réplique, les gens n'aient pas l'impression que tu as quitté ton personnage, qu'il n'y a pas de faux-semblants. Souvent, quand tu chantes, l'émotion de la chanson t'envahit, donc c'est plus facile de jouer. Si tu arrives à me convaincre, alors on pourra passer à l'étape supérieure.  
- Très bien.  
- Vas-y, joue-moi la tragédie.

Les yeux écarquillés n'étaient sûrement pas ce que l'on attendait le plus d'un héros au côté ténébreux. Sauf que Siwon était de toute façon trop surpris pour jouer tout de suite :

- Comment ça ? Là ? Comme ça ? Je n'ai pas plus de détails ?  
- Je veux que tu me montres ce qu'est, pour toi la tragédie. Enfin, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu peux partir.  
- Non, je... Je vais le faire.

Le jeune étudiant inspira profondément, les yeux clos. Sentir le regard curieux de Jungsu sur lui ne le rassurait pas vraiment, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Tentant de penser à quelque chose de désagréable, Siwon ouvrit doucement les yeux, et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.  
En d'autres circonstances, Jungsu aurait pu être impressionné. Mais là, il ne fit que frapper le crâne de Siwon avec ses feuilles roulées, bien qu'il soit plus petit :

- C'est pas ça que je t'ai demandé !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Tu sais pleurer sur commande, c'est bien. Mais un héros de tragédie n'est pas un pleurnichard, au contraire. Il est tellement prit par les événements qu'il ravale ses larmes. C'est la douleur et le chagrin qui l'étouffent et qui le poussent à se surpasser, même s'il est condamné à un terrible destin.

- Je vois...

Siwon essuya le coin de ses yeux avec sa manche, puis hocha la tête. Jungsu poussa un soupir, et ajouta :

- _Le Cid_, _Oedipe-roi_, _Bérénice_... Si tu ne les as pas déjà lus, je te conseille de te les procurer, et de les lire. Tu verras ce qu'est un vrai héros de tragédie. Je sais que ce sont des pièces de théâtre, et non des comédies musicales, mais tu as besoin de voir à quoi ça ressemble pour continuer.  
- D'accord.  
- En attendant, je vais te montrer ce que c'est.

Posant toutes ses feuilles de papier sur la table, l'écrivain poussa un profond soupir, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Il n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs douloureux, il maîtrisait déjà le personnage, même si ça faisait longtemps. Doucement, ses paupières se relevèrent, laissant dévoiler un regard déchirant, comme s'il était partagé entre deux choix cornéliens. Les muscles de son visage étaient contractés, laissant voir une expression de douleur, de souffrance. Il était dans une terrible situation, et ses membres tremblant pouvaient en témoigner. Ses jambes semblaient se camper pour ne pas chuter, et ses bras se contractèrent auprès de son torse, comme pour se protéger contre l'inévitable, alors que ses poings étaient serrés. Son souffle était saccadé, accéléré, et quelques gouttes de transpiration apparurent même au niveau de ses tempes, alors que ses narines étaient dilatées.  
N'importe qui aurait pu penser, en le voyant, qu'il était en train de vivre une situation abominable que personne ne pouvait envier.  
Siwon lui-même en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, venir entourer Jungsu de ses grands bras, et le protéger de ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Cette vision le mettait mal à l'aise, et pourtant, il n'en était que plus impressionné.  
Ravi de son effet, Jungsu retrouva bien vite une expression normale, et regarda son élève :

- Voilà, c'est ça. Il faut que tu mettes ton interlocuteur mal à l'aise. Il faut qu'il soit gêné, partagé entre l'envie de t'aider et la crainte de devenir comme toi.  
- Est-ce que je peux réessayer ?  
- Non. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu lises les œuvres que je t'ai conseillés d'abord. Sinon, tu ne vas faire que me singer, et je veux que tu trouves ton propre style. Tu n'es pas là pour être un second moi.

Le jeune étudiant hocha la tête, mais demanda :

- Alors que va-t-on faire ?  
- Vu que tu sais pleurer sur commande, je veux voir ce dont tu es capable. On va travailler d'autres expressions. Être acteur, ce n'est pas rester enfermé dans un rôle, alors je veux que tu me montres ce que tu peux faire.  
- Très bien.

Par la suite, Jungsu travailla presque Siwon au corps. Il tenta de lui faire travailler d'autres expressions. Apparemment, le jeune étudiant était assez doué pour les expressions de bonheur, et son sourire éclatant l'impressionnait presque. Décidément, l'écrivain ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. D'ailleurs, il était aussi assez doué pour l'étonnement et le chagrin. Mais concernant la colère, ce n'était pas encore ça. Enfin c'était déjà un début.  
Toutefois, le temps passa assez rapidement, et en surveillant l'heure, Jungsu se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'aller chercher Hye-Ri à l'école.  
Étant assis en tailleur devant son élève, l'écrivain se redressa, avant de s'étirer :

- Bon, on a qu'à dire que la séance est terminée. Ah oui, j'oubliais…

Tout en se tournant vers Siwon, Jungsu tendit la main :

- J'ai besoin de ton numéro.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si on veut fixer d'autres séances en paix, il vaut mieux qu'on puisse se contacter. Et si tu as un empêchement, que je sois au courant. Imagines que tu viennes et que je ne sois pas disponible ?  
- Je comprends, mais ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Pas de ça avec moi, gronda Jungsu. Allez, passe-moi ton téléphone !

Le jeune étudiant hocha la tête, et tendit son portable. L'écrivain s'en empara, et enregistra son numéro, avant de s'envoyer un SMS. Vérifiant qu'il l'avait bien reçu, il enregistra le numéro, et rendit son téléphone à Siwon :

- Ah, et il faut que je paye la séance, aussi, ajouta ce dernier.

Sortant son portefeuille, le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur, semblant lui demander le coût de la séance. Mais pour être honnête, Jungsu n'y avait même pas réfléchit :

- Oh, je ne sais pas, le prix d'une séance classique, alors.

Siwon hocha la tête, et sortit trois billets de 100 000 wons. Aussitôt, Jungsu crut qu'il allait s'étrangler, et attrapa les poignets pour qu'il range tout cet argent :

- Non mais ça te prends souvent de te balader avec autant de liquide sur toi ?!  
- C'est juste pour payer la séance, j'ai beaucoup plus sur moi.

Peu habitué à un tel flot d'argent, l'écrivain vit rouge. Même lorsqu'il était acteur, il touchait un salaire vraiment confortable, mais ne se serait jamais permit de sortir autant de liquide d'un coup :

- J'ai dit une séance classique ! Est-ce que je suis un professeur de l'université d'Harvard, ou un truc dans le genre ?! Je te donne des cours de théâtre dans ma petite maison !  
- Mais...  
- Je sais que tu penses bien faire, mais c'est très vexant. Mais là, vraiment, non. 50 000 wons, c'est déjà suffisant, et je me trouve cupide.

Siwon ne sembla pas comprendre, mais préféra obéir, rangeant les billets pour en sortir un autre qu'il tendit à son professeur. Ce dernier le prit en soupirant, puis s'éclipsa pour aller le ranger dans sa chambre, laissant son élève seul dans le salon quelques minutes. Il semblait s'être rembruni. Jungsu n'avait certes pas l'air malheureux... Mais il ne vivait pas dans le luxe non plus, et avec un enfant. Alors il avait aussi pensé que... Qu'il pourrait profiter des cours pour l'aider financièrement. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Mais d'un autre côté, cet élan de fierté le laissait tout chose, et il laissa Jungsu revenir vers lui :

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus, soupira-t-il. Je t'appelle pour la prochaine séance, d'accord.  
- Je ne reprends pas tout de suite les cours, alors... Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

L'écrivain était en train de prendre un paquet de _Peppero_ pour le mettre dans son sac, mais fut surpris de la proposition de Siwon. Arquant un sourcil, il alla mettre ses chaussures, puis poussa un soupir :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Je...

Comment est-ce que l'étudiant pouvait expliquer cette envie de rester avec son professeur, alors que la séance était terminée ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on termine notre discussion là-dessus.  
- Sur quoi ? Cette histoire d'argent ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réglé.  
- Pas pour moi...

Siwon poussa un soupir :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mit mal à l'aise.

Il était vrai que Jungsu était vraiment surpris, en même temps qu'il mettait son imperméable. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas la psychologie de son élève. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu bizarre. Toutefois, il ne fit que secouer la tête :

- Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- On dirait que tu es encore un enfant, finalement.  
- Ne dîtes pas ça...  
- Bon, comme preuve, je t'autorise à me tutoyer.

Siwon n'aurait pas pu avoir les yeux plus écarquillés, et son expression de surprise fut tellement inattendue que Jungsu ne put se retenir, et éclata de rire. D'un rire plutôt... Particulier, qui surprit d'autant plus le jeune étudiant. Et pourtant, il se mit à sourire à son tour, avant de rire franchement :

- Votre rire est plutôt inhabituel.  
- La ferme ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer.

Tout en hochant la tête, Siwon mit ses chaussures et son manteau à son tour. Toutefois, son sourire ne quitta pas son visage, ce qui intimida un peu Jungsu. Encore ces maudites fossettes. Lui aussi pouvait avoir les mêmes, de toute façon !

- Quoi ?  
- Rien, je suis juste heureux.

L'écrivain préféra ne pas poser plus de question. Son élève était encore jeune, et même si lui-même n'avait pas encore trente ans, il ne voulait pas essayer de se mettre dans sa tête. Il était sûr que les choses lui échapperaient.  
Tout en prenant la route de l'école primaire, Siwon fit tout de même la conversation :

- C'est un quartier tranquille, tout de même.  
- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai choisi, soupira Jungsu.  
- Mais tu te déplaces comment ?  
- À pieds.  
- Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas de voiture ?  
- À quoi ça me servirait ? Ça coûte cher, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, et la moitié du temps, mon éditeur vient chercher mes écrits... Je ne me rends que très rarement au centre de Séoul.

En temps normal, Siwon aurait presque pu considérer Jungsu comme étant dans une situation précaire, tellement il était peu habitué à ce niveau de vie. Et pourtant, il n'avait même pas l'air d'en être dérangé :

- Et... Tu es habitué ? Avant, ce ne devait pas être le même niveau de vie.  
- Non, c'est certain.  
- Alors...  
- Ah, la voilà.

Étant tous deux arrivés devant l'école primaire, Jungsu poussa un soupir en voyant Hye-Ri près de son professeur. Apparemment, elle profitait du fait qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé pour discuter avec lui. L'écrivain espérait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'une question d'âge, et qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme ça dans l'avenir :

- Hye-Ri.  
- Papa !

La petite quitta son professeur pour se ruer dans les bras de son père. Mais en apercevant Siwon derrière lui, la petite gonfla les joues, et regarda Jungsu, comme si elle se méfiait :

- Le stalker est encore là !  
- Je sais, il est venu avec moi.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je lui donne des cours, ma chérie, c'est tout.  
- Mais... Et moi ?  
- Tu veux savoir un secret ?

Jungsu eut un sourire, et vint souffler à l'oreille de sa fille :

- C'est à toi que je donne les meilleurs cours. Et tu es bien plus forte que lui.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr !

Pour appuyer ses mots, l'écrivain déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille, avant de lui tendre le paquet de _Peppero _:

- Tiens, c'est pour la meilleure élève.  
- Chouette !

Hye-Ri prit aussitôt le paquet, et commença à manger. Puis elle regarda Siwon en enfournant son bâtonnet chocolaté, avant de tirer la langue :

- J'en ai eu, et pas toi !  
- Quel dommage, ironisa le jeune étudiant.  
- Monsieur Park.

Levant la tête, Jungsu remarqua que le professeur Donghae le regardait, et eut un sourire, avant de répondre :

- Oui ?  
- Tenez.

Jungsu fut un peu surpris, mais prit le petit dossier que le professeur de sa fille lui tendait. Apparemment, ça semblait être une autorisation quelconque, vu qu'il y avait une signature, mais la suite ressemblait plutôt à un script :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- J'ai besoin de votre signature pour autoriser votre fille à jouer. Et voilà ce que j'ai réussis à faire pour adapter _Elisabeth_. On dirait que le rôle convient bien à Hye-Ri.  
- J'aime beaucoup ! acquiesça la petite fille.

Jungsu préféra ne pas ajouter que sa fille aimerait tout ce qui vient de Donghae. Mieux valait ne pas mettre ce dernier dans l'embarras. Toutefois, lorsqu'il remarqua Siwon, il sembla être un peu surpris. Il avait l'air trop jeune pour être père, et trop élégant pour être un employé de la petite école primaire. Aussi, il interrogea Jungsu du regard :

- Un ami à vous ?  
- En quelque sorte, soupira l'écrivain en voyant qu'il parlait de Siwon.  
- Je vois.

Le regard quasi-suspicieux de Donghae mit Jungsu mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à se faire accompagner par un étudiant ? Ce n'était qu'un... Bon, son élève, okay, et ce n'était pas habituel. Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus un crime.  
De toute façon, une voix nasillarde le coupa dans ses pensées :

- Ho, voilà une technique bien roublarde.

Évidemment, ce ne pouvait être que le professeur Hyukjae, qui arriva les mains dans les poches. Aussitôt, le sourire de Donghae disparut, alors qu'il fixait son collègue d'un regard tout sauf convivial :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- C'est bien ton genre de vouloir enrôler des beaux gosses pour faire venir les mamans. Dommage que ta petite comédie musicale ne se limite qu'aux enfants de sept ans.  
- On parle de moi ?

Siwon venait d'intervenir dans la conversation, et il devait bien faire une tête de plus que le professeur Hyukjae, qui se sentit soudainement un peu trop petit. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas abattre, et alla répondre, mais une petite voix :

- T'es trop moche pour ça. Il parlait de mon papa, d'abord !

Jungsu se mit à rougir, à la fois confus et honteux, et mit sa main devant la bouche de sa fille. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et clairement, elle n'appréciait pas du tout Siwon. En général, les plus petits ne voyaient pas de beauté dans les choses qu'ils n'aimaient pas, mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas vexer son étudiant. Surtout qu'il était vraiment beau.  
Et pourtant, cette réponse fit pouffer le professeur Hyukjae, tandis que Donghae jugeait Hye-Ri d'un regard sévère. Siwon, lui, ne fit qu'afficher un nouveau sourire à fossettes, avant de se pencher en avant, regardant la petite :

- Dis-moi, tu es bien bavarde, toi.  
- J'aime pas les stalkers !  
- Stalker ? intervint Donghae.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira Jungsu.  
- Mais si, c'est même papa qui l'a dit !

L'écrivain couvrit à nouveau la bouche de sa fille, et leva la tête :

- Bon, je crois que nous allons y aller. Siwon, tu viens ?  
- Okay.  
- Remarque, ça me plairait bien que vous veniez, ajouta le professeur Hyukjae. Avec vous dans le public, les mères pénibles voudront faire le déplacement. Vous permettez que je vous prenne en photo pour faire des affiches ?  
- Non mais t'arrête de le harceler ? s'énerva Donghae. S'il y a bien un stalker ici, c'est toi !  
- Roh, t'es vexé que ce soit pas toi que je prenne en photo, mon petit chou ?  
- Tu peux garder tes surnoms stupides !

Jungsu poussa un soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que ces deux-là recommencent à se disputer, mais il n'avait pas envie que Siwon subisse un tel spectacle. Prenant la main de Hye-Ri, il s'empara du poignet du jeune étudiant de l'autre, et les attira tous deux le plus loin possible de l'école, son dossier sous le bras. Vraiment, cette journée le fatiguait déjà, et il ne voulait même plus y penser.  
Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Siwon arqua un sourcil, et regarda son professeur :

- Jungsu...  
- Oui ?

Suivant le regard de Siwon, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il tenait le poignet de ce dernier, et le lâcha :

- Oh, excuse-moi.

Ça n'avait rien d'embarrassant de tenir la main d'un homme, du moins en Corée. Mais là, il l'avait entraîné de force, et ça, en revanche, c'était gênant :

- Désolé.

Hye-Ri, elle, semblait s'en moquer, continua de tenir les _Peppero_. Toutefois, elle lâcha à son tour la main de son papa, afin de commencer à manger. Mais Jungsu n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots :

- Je...  
- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, fit Siwon avec un sourire.  
- Qui ?  
- Le professeur de Hye-Ri et son ami.

Jungsu faillit éclater de rire. Est-ce que le jeune étudiant était aveugle, ou bien le faisait-il exprès ? Enfin, rien qu'à les voir, il était facile de comprendre qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat :

- Donghae et Hyukjae ? Tu te trompes, au contraire ! Je ne les ai jamais vus avoir une discussion normale. Il faut tout le temps qu'ils se disputent.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très méchant. On dirait plus une rivalité entre amis qu'autre chose. Deux ennemis sont beaucoup plus froids, ou plus cruels dans leurs mots.  
- Hm...

Jungsu n'en était pas convaincu, et Siwon soupira :

- Enfin, je ne les connais pas, alors tu as sûrement raison.

L'écrivain n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il était déjà suffisamment gêné. Toutefois, il fut surpris, une fois devant chez lui, de constater que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, de petite taille, avec de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux noisette. Elle portait des sacs, et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en apercevant la petite fille et son père.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de Hye-Ri, cette dernière, en reconnaissant l'inconnue, se précipita vers elle, sous le sourire affectueux de son père :

- Tatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Sandara prit sa nièce dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal avec ses sacs. Siwon, lui, se tourna vers Jungsu, l'air interrogateur, et ce dernier s'expliqua :

- Voici ma belle sœur, Sandara.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Petite précision :** Allez, hop, chapter 4 ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Siwon eut l'air vraiment surpris de la révélation, et regarda le petit bout de femme qui tenait Hye-Ri dans ses bras. La belle-sœur de Jungsu ? Donc la sœur de sa défunte femme, Sora, très probablement. Enfin, le jeune étudiant ne la connaissait pas beaucoup.  
En tout cas, en voyant Jungsu, Sandara eut un petit sourire, et laissa la petite, avant de prendre son beau-frère dans ses bras :

- Tu pourrais appeler de temps en temps.  
- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? La semaine dernière ?  
- C'est déjà trop long ! Je n'aime pas être séparée de ma nièce préférée.  
- Hye-Ri est ta seule nièce, s'en amusa Jungsu.  
- Je ne compte pas DU TOUT sur Sang-Hyeon pour m'en donner d'autres pour l'instant.  
- Et toi alors ? Si tu donnais des cousins à Hye-Ri ? Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut compter.  
- Ola, surtout pas ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, remarquant enfin la présence de Siwon. Impressionné par sa carrure, et du fait qu'il fasse au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle tourna la tête, l'air curieux, vers Jungsu :

- … Tu nous présentes ?  
- Oh, excuse-moi. Voici Choi Siwon, je lui donne des cours de théâtre et de chant.

Siwon s'inclina légèrement pour saluer Sandara, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en contenter, et se tourna vers Jungsu :

- Un élève ? Tu donnes des cours ? Depuis quand ?  
- … Ce matin. C'est très récent.

Les yeux écarquillée, la jeune femme contempla l'étudiant une nouvelle fois, qui parut mal à l'aise d'être encore étudié à la loupe. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait presque ému de rencontrer un autre membre de la famille de celui qu'on appelait Leeteuk.  
Toutefois, Sandara ne resta pas silencieuse bien longtemps, et, sourire aux lèvres, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Siwon, qui en fut tout étonné, peu habitué à tant de familiarité de la part d'une femme :

- Eh bah mon grand, dit donc, t'es un champion ! Pour avoir fait changer d'avis cette tête de mule, tu dois vraiment être doué.  
- Dara !  
- Oui, roooh ! Ça va !  
- Tatie !

L'intervention de Hye-Ri provoqua la surprise, et les trois adultes tournèrent la tête pour la regarder. Visiblement, la petite fille n'aimait pas ne plus être le centre d'attention, et la jeune femme éclata de rire, avant de revenir vers sa nièce :

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, allez, suis-moi.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Sandara regarda Jungsu afin de lui montrer la porte. Comprenant le message, l'écrivain s'exécuta, et prit la clé pour ouvrir la porte.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, la petite enleva ses chaussures, et courut pour aller dans la cuisine, sa tante sur ses pas. Toutefois, avant d'entrer, Jungsu s'aperçut que Siwon restait sur le pas de la porte. Un peu étonné, il arqua un sourcil :

- Tu ne veux pas entrer ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps.  
- Mais...  
- J'avais dit que je t'accompagnerais seulement pour aller chercher Hye-Ri. Maintenant, je vais rentrer.  
- Oh...

Il était vrai qu'après tout, Siwon n'était que son élève. Ça paraîtrait bizarre qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Mais Jungsu ne savait pas pourquoi, il était déçu. Comme s'il avait voulu passer plus de temps avec le jeune étudiant.  
Pff, ridicule. Il lui prenait déjà assez de temps. Et avec Sandara à la maison, ça faisait déjà assez de monde, alors pas la peine de rajouter en plus Siwon :

- D'accord. Je t'appellerai pour ton prochain cours.  
- Oui, pas de problème.  
- Alors... Au revoir.

L'écrivain se sentait mal à l'aise, et ce sans raison apparente. Siwon sembla le remarquer, mais n'ajouta rien. Au pire, il rendrait visite à Kyuhyun avant de partir, ça lui permettrait de s'évacuer un peu l'esprit, et de se détendre. Mais voir Jungsu aussi embarrassé le gênait, comme s'il en était la source :

- Jungsu... Est-ce que je t'ennuie ?  
- Quoi ? Ah, mais pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! J'ai dit que je t'appellerai, ne t'en fais pas !  
- Hm... Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas.

Affichant un sourire rassurant et amical, bien que peu convaincu, Siwon s'inclina légèrement, et partit. Jungsu se retrouva ainsi seul, devant la porte.  
Quel abruti ! Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise ! Décidément, ce sale gosse le mettait dans tous ces états, même quand il avait l'air triste. Ah, que ça l'énervait :

- Jungsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Rien.

L'écrivain poussa un soupir, et referma la porte. Ôtant chaussures et imperméable, il se dirigea vers le salon, apercevant les sacs sur la table, tandis que Hye-Ri semblait s'amuser avec un nouveau jouet. Un camion de pompier :

- Il n'est pas là, ton ami ?  
- Mon ami ? Dara, c'est mon élève. Et en tant que tel, il est rentré chez lui pour nous laisser ensemble. Il ne voulait pas déranger.  
- Oh...

La jeune femme sembla un peu déçue :

- C'est dommage, il était canon.  
- « Canon » ?  
- Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire.  
- Ça veut dire quoi, « canon » ? demanda Hye-Ri.

Jungsu poussa un soupir, et tenta de changer de sujet, se concentrant sur le camion de pompier bien rouge, et surtout, bruyant, que sa fille venait de recevoir :

- Arrête de lui faire sans arrêt des cadeaux, elle va être pourrie gâtée, après.  
- En tant que Tatie, je me dois de gâter et dorloter ma nièce, c'est mon travail !  
- Oui, enfin, tu pouvais lui offrir quelque chose de moins... Bruyant.

Il sentait que les piles de ce jouet allaient très vite disparaître, en tout cas. Ça le fatiguait déjà, et il s'approcha des placards, avant de prendre des sachets :

- Tu veux du thé ?  
- Je veux bien, je ne vais pas déranger trop longtemps, ne t'en fais pas.

Tout en prenant place sur le canapé, Sandara commença à jouer avec Hye-Ri, sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son père commençait à faire bouillir l'eau. À côté, il prépara un jus de fruit, et servit le tout sur un plateau. Oui, sa belle-sœur n'avait pas tord, Siwon était beau. Mais pas la peine de s'extasier comme ça, ce n'était pas un Dieu non plus. Enfin, d'un autre côté, la jeune femme était à peine plus âgée que lui, alors il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il l'intéresse.  
Déposant le plateau sur la table, Jungsu servit le thé, et donna son jus de fruit à Hye-Ri. Buvant une gorgée, Sandara afficha un sourire satisfait :

- Merci !  
- Pas de quoi.

Jungsu prit place à ses côtés. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, du moins entre les deux, puisqu'il était surtout troublé par le camion de la petite, puis l'écrivain prit la parole :

- Et ton nouveau boulot, ça va ?  
- Mouais, comme-ci, comme-ça. Enfin, c'est toujours aussi intéressant, mais là, on fait la partie pas drôle.  
- Je vois...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé. Si sa belle-sœur adorait travailler à la galerie d'art, elle connaissait bien sûr des hauts comme des bas dans son travail. Du coup, il sut qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui demander de ce côté-là :

- Je vais faire mon vieux curieux, mais côté cœur ?  
- Ah, ne m'en parle pas !

Tiens donc, quand ça commençait comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Enfin, en même temps, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une bonne chose non plus pour elle qu'elle réagisse ainsi :

- Un chagrin d'amour ?  
- Non, un abruti ! Ahhh, il m'énerve !

Hye-Ri ne se concentrait même plus sur son jouet, préférant écouter la conversation. Après tout, voir Sandara dire que quelqu'un l'énervait, c'était assez rare. Même Jungsu se demandait qui ça pouvait être :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ?  
- Je hais ce gosse de riche ! Ce type qui vient tout le temps à la galerie pour montrer qu'il est pété de thunes ! Dans sa grosse voiture de riche, avec ses fringues de riche, et...  
- Tu n'aimes pas les riches, je sais.  
- C'est pas que je ne les aime pas ! soupira Sandara. Mais disons que quand tu trimes dur toute ta vie, et que tu vois un mec surgir de nulle part qui exhibe son argent comme s'il en pleuvait... ça a le don d'être agaçant.  
- Et moi ?  
- Toi, c'est pas pareil, tu as aussi travaillé dur pour avoir ce rôle, et commencé ta carrière. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu gagnais plus que lui, avec ton salaire.

Oui, Jungsu devait le reconnaître, ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Quand il avait rencontré sa manager, Sora, il avait apprit qu'elle et sa famille venaient de la campagne profonde. Elle avait dû travailler vraiment dur pour faire ses études à Séoul, et avait réussi à emmener avec elle sa sœur Sandara et son jeune frère Sang-Hyeon. Ces deux derniers faisaient donc de même, bien que le benjamin, lui, ne soit encore qu'à la faculté.  
Du coup, et l'écrivain l'avait facilement remarqué, la cadette appréciait moins les gens qui exposaient leurs richesses. Enfin... Apparemment, Siwon ne l'avait pas dérangée, on dirait :

- Tu sais que mon élève n'est pas très pauvre, lui non plus, souffla-t-il.  
- Oui, mais lui, au moins, il ne s'expose pas. Il est élégant, et ça pique pas les yeux.  
- Dara, quand tu t'exprimes, c'est de la poésie, fit Jungsu en riant.

Hye-Ri grimpa sur le canapé, et alla sur les genoux de son papa, avant de regarder sa tante. Elle semblait avoir un air curieux, et en même temps, méfiant :

- Il t'embête, le monsieur ? Je l'ai dit à papa, que c'était nul, les garçons !  
- T'as bien raison, on dirait que tu as comprit la vie, grinça-t-elle.  
- Mais comment ça se passe, concrètement ? interrogea Jungsu.  
- Ha ! Je sais très bien comment ça se passe ! Une connaissance est sortie avec lui, et il est du genre à s'amuser cinq minutes, avant de changer de copines comme de chemisier Prada.

S'amusant de la comparaison, l'écrivain tapota la joue gonflée de sa belle-sœur. Il adorait taquiner cette peau de bébé, et devait l'avouer, la considérait vraiment comme un membre de sa famille. Elle avait été d'un soutien si important, depuis la naissance de Hye-Ri, qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas justement ça, être le frère de quelqu'un. Alors si une personne venait à l'embêter, Jungsu ne laisserait pas faire :

- Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, déclara Sandara. Et toi, alors, côté sentiment ? Personne en vue ?  
- Dara, comment veux-tu ? Avec Hye-Ri et mon travail, j'ai à peine le temps de m'occuper de la maison.  
- Mais ça serait bien que tu trouves quelqu'un. Et puis, Hye-Ri grandit. Pas vrai ma puce ?  
- J'suis plus une petite fille ! s'exclama la concernée.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Jungsu avec un sourire.  
- Une moyenne fille !

L'écrivain éclata de rire, suivit rapidement par sa belle-sœur. Hye-Ri, elle, ne sembla pas comprendre, et afficha une mine boudeuse, avant de descendre des genoux de son papa. Prenant son camion avec elle, elle alla dans sa chambre pour faire la tête, ce qui amusa encore plus les deux adultes :

- Bon, j'irai m'excuser en lui promettant une glace, fit Sandara.  
- On est fin octobre, Dara, ce n'est pas la saison.  
- C'est toujours la saison pour les glaces !

Peau de bébé, et caractère infantile pour pas mal de chose. Voilà parfaitement ce qui définissait la jeune femme. Jungsu l'aimait vraiment beaucoup :

- Si tu le dis. Et sinon, Sang-Hyeon va bien ? Et tes parents ?

Après tout, toute la famille de sa défunte épouse avait tant prit soin de lui lors de sa chute. Il s'en voulait de ne pas les appeler si souvent. Heureusement qu'il mettait un peu d'argent de côté pour pouvoir rendre visite à ses beaux-parents :

- Tout va bien. Papa et maman sont en train de se couvrir pour l'hiver, et pour Sang-Hyeon... Il vit sur son nuage. Il adore sa fac.  
- À ce point ?  
- Je n'ai jamais comprit comment on pouvait aimer les maths à ce point. Enfin, les parents seront ravis d'avoir au moins un scientifique dans la famille.

Jungsu eut un nouveau rire, et Sandara suivit. Puis la conversation continua, sur un peu tout et rien, sans grand intérêt. Des nouvelles peu intéressantes, finalement. Mais au moins, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.  
Enfin, au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, et se redressa pour aller voir Hye-Ri et s'excuser, mais la petite avait déjà tout oublié. Pendant ce temps, l'écrivain rangeait le bazar, et alla raccompagner sa belle-sœur à la porte :

- N'hésite pas à repasser.  
- Toi aussi, tu peux venir, ce serait l'occasion pour Hye-Ri de voir un peu l'intérieur de mon appartement.

Jungsu hocha la tête, avant d'entendre la sonnerie d'un portable. Celui de Sandara. Mais en le prenant, cette dernière afficha une grimace :

- Encore lui...  
- Qui ça ?  
- Le gosse de riche.  
- Il a ton numéro ? Comment ça se fait ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie ce message, mais une de mes collègues. Apparemment, il veut discuter avec le patron. Aish !

Agacée, la jeune femme rangea son portable, et prit son manteau et ses chaussures à talons :

- Maudît Lee Minho !

Saluant une dernière fois son beau-frère, elle disparut dans la rue, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Jungsu espérait qu'elle se calmerait en chemin. Mais bon, il fallait avouer que les discussions avec Sandara étaient toujours très pétillantes.  
Seulement, il était temps de retourner au boulot. Après avoir demandé à sa fille de faire ses devoirs, le jeune homme s'occupa du début du repas. Mais après avoir laissé les plats sur le feu, il alla voir le document que le professeur Donghae lui avait donné. Autant s'en occuper maintenant.  
Laissant ses yeux parcourir la comédie, l'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de rire. Décidément, le jeune homme avait de l'imagination. L'ange de la mort ne faisait qu'assommer les personnes avec un marteau, plutôt que de leur donner le baiser de la mort, et personne ne mourrait à la fin. Au moins, il s'était bien débrouillé.  
Néanmoins, il fut dérangé en entendant sa fille venir vers lui :

- Papa... ça sent les ramyuns !  
- Oui, j'en prépare pour ce soir, comme tu n'as pas école demain.  
- Ouiiiiii !

La petite fit des bons, et grimpa sur le canapé pour aller dans les bras de son papa. Ce dernier câlina son bébé, puis regarda le script une nouvelle fois :

- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes ton rôle.

Voir sa fille taper sur la tête de ses camarades avec un marteau de juge... à se demander si Donghae ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour son élève, la connaissant si bien :

- On commencera à travailler dessus demain, d'accord ma puce ?  
- D'accooooooord !  
- Maintenant, va vite te laver les mains, on mange bientôt.

Hye-Ri descendit du canapé, et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Jungsu la regarda partir avec un sourire, et se redressa pour aller s'occuper du repas. Mine de rien, il commençait à prendre goût à l'enseignement. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était que pour sa fille, et son élève. Peu, mais de la qualité.  
Enfin... Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, Siwon était vraiment talentueux. Et Jungsu se surprit même à attendre avec impatience la nouvelle séance.  
Qu'il était déjà en train de préparer dans sa tête.

* * *

L'écrivain s'étira en poussant un profond soupir, épuisé, et plein de courbature. Ça faisait trois heures qu'il était assit sur son fauteuil, mais au moins, son travail avait payé. Il avait enfin terminé son dernier roman, et ne le regrettait pas, satisfait de la fin, à quelques détails près. Même si son héros terminait en prison après avoir assassiné le meurtrier de sa femme, il en était content. Ses romans terminaient mal à chaque fois, et il n'était pas prêt de changer. L'avantage, c'était qu'un lecteur habitué à son style ne savait jamais de quelle façon.  
Sourire aux lèvres, Jungsu envoya un mail à son éditeur, afin de le prévenir pour qu'il vienne chercher le manuscrit. Mais il imprimerait le lendemain, ne voulant pas que le bruit réveille sa fille.  
Toutefois, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, et, surprit, l'écrivain le prit. Apercevant le nom de son correspondant, il regarda l'heure. Il était plus de minuit, et il ne dormait pas ? Bon, il était mal placé :

- Allô ?  
- Jungsuuuuuu ! fit une voix forte avec un accent chinois.  
- Zhou Mi, chuchota l'écrivain. Il est minuit et demi.  
- Peut-être, mais je viens de recevoir votre mail, répondit joyeusement l'éditeur. Pourquoi chuchotez-vous ?  
- Parce que Hye-Ri dort, elle.  
- Ah, pardon. Enfin, je suis content, ils vont être contents au bureau. Tu es plus simple que d'auteurs écrivains.  
- Merci... Vous allez le lire ce soir ?  
- Moi ? Pas fou, je le lis demain. Mais je voulais juste vous féliciter, comme je sais que vous êtes réveillé.  
- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais j'apprécie le geste.

Et puis, Jungsu devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup son éditeur. Le jeune chinois était arrivé en Corée depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il gardait ce petit accent, et sa jovialité que son travail difficile n'avait pas du tout affectés, malgré sa difficulté. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil à lui tout seul, il mettait de la joie de vivre partout où il allait, quand il ne subissait pas le racisme et la mise à l'écart que certains coréens lui faisaient subir, eu égard à ses origines.  
Des imbéciles :

- Je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps, souffla Zhou Mi. Vous avez déjà des idées du prochain ?  
- Pas encore, mais je vous tiens au courant.  
- Merci ! Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Jungsu raccrocha, puis se frotta les paupières. Ce serait bien là l'occasion de se coucher plus tôt, vu qu'il avait terminé... Mais mine de rien, l'écrivain avait très envie de continuer. Il commençait déjà à avoir des idées de sa prochaine œuvre.  
Pourquoi ne pas inclure un jeune homme, parfait, élégant ? D'habitude, il utilisait surtout des personnes acculées depuis le départ par un destin tragique. Là, il avait vraiment envie de changer, de mettre un personnage subissant un autre type de parcours. Peut-être était-ce plus douloureux de chuter, plutôt que de rester constamment au sol ?  
Un héros gentil, beau, riche et intelligent. Sur qui le destin s'acharnerait. Tiens, en plus, peut-être que cela attirerait plus facilement le lectorat féminin. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Zhou Mi.  
Mais pour l'instant, Jungsu était juste en train de prendre des notes. Et bizarrement, plus il détaillait le physique de cet homme, et plus ce dernier ressemblait à Siwon.  
Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Jungsu se recula, écarquillant les yeux. Puis il fut saisi d'un léger rire. Oui... En fait, ce garçon était une vraie muse. Enfin, d'un autre côté, Jungsu n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
Mais autant puiser l'inspiration où elle se trouvait, n'est-ce pas ?  
Enfin, son élève n'était pas obligé de le savoir, de toute façon. Alors autant qu'il en tire un minimum de profit. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se dégageaient de lui… ça l'inspirait. Véritablement.

* * *

De son côté, Kyuhyun était toujours en pleine partie de Starcraft. Il jouait jusqu'à pas d'heure, se fichant complètement de savoir si ça risquait de déranger ses parents. De toute façon, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude, et tant que son père ne coupait pas la connexion internet, le ciel pouvait lui tomber sur la tête, il s'en fichait complètement.  
Néanmoins, son téléphone commença à sonner. Vu l'heure inhabituelle, ça semblait important. À contrecœur, et pestant contre l'appelant, le jeune homme quitta le réseau, et décrocha :

- Allô ?  
- Kyu ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

- Siwon ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?  
- Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai vu que tu étais connecté.  
- Tu ne pensais pas que j'aurai envie de faire _autre chose_ que te parler ?  
- Toujours aussi aimable.

Ça ne se voyait pas, mais en vérité, Siwon était en train de sourire. Il aimait trop Kyuhyun pour lui en vouloir dés qu'il lui parlait de façon un peu sèche. Et puis, c'était en quelque sorte son caractère.  
De son côté, le jeune geek alla s'allonger sur son lit, et joua avec ses jambes en même temps :

- Alors, que me vaux cet appel ? Tu as réussi à obtenir ce fameux service ?  
- Oui, merci beaucoup, tes conseils ont porté leurs fruits.

Le jeune étudiant poussa un soupir :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? osa Kyuhyun.  
- Si, c'est parfait. C'est un très bon professeur.  
- Qui ça ? Park Jungsu ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais comment le connais-tu... ?  
- Hm... Je t'expliquerai.

Il ne se sentait pas de lui dire que l'écrivain était un ancien acteur célèbre. Bon, Kyuhyun n'était pas du genre à le répéter à tout le monde, mais d'un autre côté, il était possible que Jungsu n'apprécie pas du tout qu'il l'ait annoncé à un autre :

- Et donc ?  
- C'est un très bon professeur, je sens que je progresserai, avec lui.  
- Tu veux toujours tenter cette audition, c'est ça ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire... Et ton père ?  
- Mon père, il n'a pas à s'en mêler. Je l'aime beaucoup, et je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais je n'aime pas cette façon qu'il a d'essayer de prendre les rennes de ma vie.

Kyuhyun se mordit la lèvre. Lui-même n'appréciait pas vraiment le père de Siwon. Il était bon et généreux... Mais seulement avec ceux qui le méritaient, à ses yeux. Parce que, si le geek de service s'en sortait bien, il se souvenait encore du regard que le géniteur de son ami avait posé sur Heechul. Bisexuel, excentrique et avec des attitudes de diva, ou le genre qui ne rentrait absolument pas dans une case, et de ce fait, son jugement avait été sans appel, et presque méprisant.  
Dire qu'il ne savait même pas que son propre fils préférait les hommes :

- Tant mieux si tu te prends en main. Mais je suppose qu'il y a autre chose.  
- Kyuhyun... Comment tu sais faire la différence entre l'amour et l'admiration ?

Le jeune geek fronça les sourcils :

- Hem ? Euh... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais admiré personne, à part les mecs de _Blizzard Entertainment_.  
- Ça m'aide beaucoup.  
- Je n'en sais rien ! Fais la part des sentiments. Qui c'est ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

Kyuhyun piqua du nez, puis poussa un soupir, avant de prendre son coussin pour y blottir sa tête :

- Et cet acteur ?  
- Qui ?  
- Leeteuk.

Siwon sentit l'infarctus venir, mais tenta de rester calme :

- De quoi tu parles ?!  
- Bah, je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que c'était ton premier amour. Je te juge pas, hein, on a tous aimé une idole. Mais essaie de voir si tes sentiments sont les mêmes à l'égard de cette personne, par rapport à cet acteur.

Le jeune étudiant aurait pu rire, tant la situation lui paraissait ironique. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Kyuhyun. Non, il n'en était pas encore prêt :

- Merci. Je vais y réfléchir. Je te laisse reprendre ta partie.  
- Pff, tu pouvais attendre demain.  
- Je sais, désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, on ira faire un tour au magasin, d'accord ?

Par « magasin », Siwon sous-entendait bien sûr le temple préféré de Kyuhyun, et ce dernier sembla s'en satisfaire :

- Hm... Je réfléchirais à tes excuses, alors. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.

Siwon raccrocha, puis regarda son téléphone. Il était seul, dans cette chambre, et pourtant, c'était comme s'il était épié, observé, et ça l'étouffait. Il s'était sentit si bien dans ce salon, à prendre des cours avec son ancien idole.  
Son ancien idole, oui... Mais maintenant, ça devenait si flou...  
Que représentait Leeteuk, pour lui ? Ou plutôt, que représentait Jungsu ? Siwon avait peur de confondre. Non, il allait trop vite. C'était l'acteur qu'il avait tant aimé et admiré, qui lui avait révélé sa sexualité. Et il savait que le personnage, et le vrai Jungsu n'étaient pas semblables. Il devait prendre des pincettes.  
Serrant son oreiller contre lui, toutefois, le jeune étudiant s'endormit, avec pour dernière image l'unique petite fossette qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de son professeur.


End file.
